


And Still

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: She's living her dream but not the way she planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very AU I'm playing with timelines and such so I can bend this to the story I'm trying to create. Obama was never president, Hillary became president after one senate term. Listening to Rebe and Adele and I got this idea.

He hadn’t planned on coming tonight, but he couldn’t stand not seeing her. It had been five years since their divorce and the last time he saw her in person. Of course he watched her on tv a lot as she ran for and won the senate and then after one term as a senator she ran for and won the presidency. He found some comfort that despite the fact she was re-married she kept the last name Clinton. It was uncommon for former presidents to appear at the White House Correspondent’s Dinner, but he felt compelled to be there for her first one. He knew she was probably nervous. She had a wicked, dry sense of humor that didn’t always translate well to these types of situations. He sat at his table trying to keep a low profile. He didn’t want to take any attention away from her. When Allen King came in his heart skipped a beat. He was her husband of two years. Bill couldn’t believe that he’d lost her and she’d re-married. He still thought of her as his girl, nothing and no one would change that.

Hillary came in, she looked radiant and relaxed. A genuinely happy smile that reached her eyes was on her face. Allen pulled her chair out and Bill had to swallow the bile that was threatening to rise in his throat. He still loved her, would always love her and he’d never get over their divorce which of course was all his fault. He’d not dated since the divorce, there would never be a woman that could compare to her. Bill knew that she knew he was there of course she’d been notified, a former president and her ex-husband was in attendance.

Hillary had been struggling for weeks since she found out he was coming. It had been easy to ignore what she still felt for her ex-husband when she didn’t have to see him. She’d met and fallen in like with Allen King. She knew it wasn’t fair to him that he’d never truly have her heart but she did enjoy him being around, on her end it was more friendship although she knew he loved her deeply, she did not and could not feel the same. Her heart still and always would belong to Bill Clinton. When they divorced she thought about changing her name back to Rodham, but it felt like it was too much of a loss.

She had to remain focused on the attendants of the dinner. She was nervous enough having to get up and do stand up. This was one of the things she hated about being president and had dreaded this moment. She could be funny but it was a different kind of funny. She couldn’t get up there and be self-deprecating for fifteen minutes which was how she usually threw out her humor. Hillary took a deep breath when it was her turn to speak. Her heart was thudding so loudly all she could hear was the blood whooshing in her ears.

She began her routine and looking out at the crowd blue met blue and an electric jolt crackled through the air. She lost her place momentarily, before regaining her composure and resuming her remarks at last she was finished and she sat down to hear the professional do it. When the dinner was over she left, she knew that there would be after parties but she didn’t intend on going to any of them although Allen had decided to venture out. She bid him farewell before entering the motorcade to head back to the White House.

He knew that she was going to the White House and against better judgment he decided to go there as well. He had to speak with her, their eyes had locked and he knew she felt it as much as he did. He knew it was risky and she’d probably throw him out or not allow him entry at all but he had to try. He just wanted to talk, to her look her in the face.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary stood in her bathroom getting ready for bed. She knew Allen would probably be out late schmoozing and she was somewhat grateful for the time alone. Seeing Bill had thrown her off her axis and she needed some time to think and process what she was feeling. She knew rationally that she could not avoid him forever, they did share a child, although for five years they’d been able to avoid one another when it came to that child.

He walked through the White House towards the residence. He knew Allen was out. Bill was surprised at how easy it was for him to get into the White House, apparently he wasn’t on any forbidden list. He had no clue what he hopped to accomplish he just really wanted to see her.

Hillary finished taking her makeup off and slathering lotion on her skin. She slipped into a nightgown that hit mid-thigh. She turned the light off in the bathroom before leaving and entering her bedroom when she walked into the bedroom she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a tall thin figure standing in the middle of the floor.

“What are you doing?” the question was more surprise than anger.

“I really don’t know” he looked around before letting his eyes settle on his ex-wife, the woman he’d always think of as his girl.

“You need to leave. You shouldn’t even be here” her heart was racing she couldn’t deal with him being so near. Bill began to walk closer to her, feeling like he was being pulled towards her.

“Are you happy?” he asked earnestly.

“Of course my dream of becoming president has come true” he shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m asking” he stared at her pointedly.

“I’m not doing this. You don’t get to do this William. You need to leave” he knew that he had her. Bill stepped closer to her and she had to fight not to step back. A few more steps and he was right in her face.

“Are you happy? Does he make you happy?” he stared into her eyes. He knew the way her pupils dilated that he still had a profound effect on her.

“I’m happy” her voice broke. She was lying of course she was president now, but it wasn’t how she wanted. He wasn’t by her side as they had planned.

“You aren’t happy and I’m sorry that I’m the reason for that. At this time, you should be the happiest you’ve ever been” Hillary rolled her eyes.

“Leave it up to you to make this all about you. It’s not about you” he sighed and took a moment.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“I don’t want nor need your apologies. What I do want is for you to leave.”

“Hillary it’s been five years. Can’t we try to be civil?”

“I’m being civil” he stepped closer to her still, they were mere inches apart. She could feel his warm breath wisping over her face. 

“Leave” her voice cracked, he knew that was his opening. With lightening quick motions, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. His lips descended down upon hers. Her head and heart was screaming for joy that she was finally home. His lips moved insistently over hers until hers parted slightly and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He grabbed a handful of hair, yanking her head back slightly as he attacked her neck. She suddenly began to panic and twisted herself away from him. “This is all a game to you” it took him a moment to come out of his stupor.

“What?”

“You’re trying to prove something, trying to mark me like I’m your territory” he shook his head, but she wouldn’t let him speak. “Get out!” She was angry now, but at who she wasn’t entirely sure. He knew that he needed to leave, but this was definitely not the end, not after the way she’d responded to him. He nodded and turned to leave, but before he walked through the door he turned back to her.

“This isn’t over” Bill left her bedroom, leaving a physically and emotionally shaken Hillary in his wake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been quiet, still freaked out about the dinner?” Hillary was startled out of her thoughts by her husband’s voice. She’d been so unsettled by her encounter with Bill that it was all she could think about.

“No I’m president I have a lot to think about” he shrugged. She was frustrated if he’d been Bill he would have… She stopped her train of thought, if he’d been Bill he would be cheating on her. She clenched her jaw thinking about her ex-husband, how she thought he hung the moon and he did nothing but hurt her.

Hillary stood from the breakfast table and walked out of the room. Allen barely noticed that she was gone. He loved her but he wasn’t in tune with her. They weren’t soulmates. She’d met him at a time when she was broken, right after the Lewinsky scandal and she’d decided to divorce Bill. They were divorced quietly before his term ended, she barely lived in the White House the last two years of his presidency. Allen was on the board of directors of a hospital and he’d been at a fundraiser. She never thought that she’d marry him but here she was married to him.

She walked to the Oval, she had a few meetings to get to. Her head was still clouded with thoughts of him, but she was determined to remain focused. She entered the Oval and stopped dead in her tracks, she kept her composure until she closed the door.

“What are you doing here?” she asked through tightly clenched teeth. He stood from the sofa unfazed by her anger.

“I had to see you again” she began to shake her head.

“Get out” she pointed towards the door. He kept coming near and she began to back up. When he was almost to her she tried to side step him but he was too fast and he grabbed her around the waist, pressing her against the wall. He didn’t hesitate to crush his mouth against hers. Hillary struggled momentarily but his large hand cupping her ass broke her resolve. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and held on as he pushed himself closer to her. She felt his hardness and she began to softly rub the bulge through his pants.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and they broke apart, out of breath. He kept himself pushed against her.

“I have a meeting” her voice was shaky. He pushed himself away from her frustrated in many ways. She walked quickly to her private bathroom to make sure she was presentable. When she came back into the room Bill was gone and her Joint Chiefs in Staff were seated waiting on her.

<><><><><> 

He was on his way out of the White House when he saw Allen King, the first gentleman a title he should have had. Allen noticed the former president and his wife’s ex.

“Mr. President!” he called out to Bill. Bill stopped and turned to him. They shook hands when they met. “Are you here in an official capacity?” Bill looked him in the eyes, making the younger man uncomfortable.

“No” he stated simply and he could tell that had Allen off guard.

“Did you come to see Hillary?”

“Yes and now I have somewhere to be” Bill left him hanging as he walked away without an explanation. Allen stared after him until he couldn’t be seen anymore.

<><><><> 

“What did Bill want?” he suddenly asked as they ate dinner. Hillary wasn’t expecting that question and she nearly choked. She composed herself before answering his question.

“He just wanted to tell me I did a good job on Saturday” she kept the answer short.

“He watched it on C-SPAN?” Hillary swallowed the lump in her throat.

“No he was there” she tried to sound nonchalant. Allen nodded.

“Did you know he was coming?”

“Yes of course. I knew the entire guest list.”

“Why didn’t you mention it?”

“For what? When do I ever talk about him?” Allen thought for a moment and realized she was right. “Well are you ok? With seeing him and all?” he clarified.

“Yes I don’t care about him, that’s a past I’d rather not revisit” he accepted her answer.

“Well if he becomes a problem you should have him barred” she’d thought about it, but couldn’t bring herself to do that to him.

“I’m sure he got the message today” Hillary stood from the table “I’m going to go to bed” she dropped a chaste kiss on his forehead before leaving the dining room and heading towards her bed.

She released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she entered the bedroom. She knew that this was all a game to Bill, to prove a point about infidelity and here she was falling into his trap. She had to stop the madness. Maybe she should bar him from entering the White House. She knew it would cause quite the stir, but she didn’t trust herself around him.

<><><><><> 

It had been a long day. She was attending the G8 Summit and her day had been full of meetings, speeches and general ass kissing. She could be diplomatic but the ass kissing was exhausting. Hillary trudged into her hotel room throwing her suit jacket on a nearby sofa. She kicked her shoes off as she walked toward the bedroom in the suite. When she opened the door she stopped, eyes wide.

“You can’t be here” it was more a statement to herself, thinking she was surely going crazy.

“And yet here I am” the Arkansas drawl that made her go weak at the knees wrapped around every syllable. He stood from the bed and she immediately came out of her stupor. Hillary turned and quickly walked out of the bedroom into the main area of the suite.

“Get out right now William” his long legs caught up with her and he grabbed her from behind, burying his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

“Don’t you miss me? I miss you.” he held her tightly against his body and she felt him becoming excited. Hillary so badly wanted to resist but her body was crying out in joy. He noticed that she wasn’t trying to get away, he started to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking in parts. She knew he was going to mark her, but his hand cupping her breast and massaging her nipple through her shirt had her preoccupied.

His hands slid down her sides until they were both at her hips. He pushed her tightly against his body, grinding his crotch into her to let her know how much he wanted her.

“I can’t do this” she said softly, Bill’s hand snaking it’s way forward until he was cupping her mound.

“Yes you can” he said against her hair as he started to turn her around. Any resolve she had was lost when she looked into the blue eyes of her ex-husband. She still loved him so and was still attracted to him. She grabbed his head and pulled him down into a hot frenzied kiss, where teeth, tongues and lips crushed together in a heated hurried display. Bill reached down and hoisted her up, her skirt bunching around her waist as she wrapped her legs around him.

He walked them back into the bedroom, the kiss never being broken. Finally, they broke apart to catch their breaths, but not for long. Bill quickly unbuttoned her blouse and ripped it down her arms. His nimble fingers had her bra off seconds later. He bent and latched onto a rosy peak and Hillary threw her head back and moaned. She kept enough composure to be able to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his body where it joined hers on the floor in a heap. Her fingers ran over his slightly muscled flesh. Since they’d been divorced he’d had a few heart issues and had started to finally take care of himself.

She pressed a thumb against a sensitive nipple and he groaned, sending ripples through her body. Bill let her nipple pop out of his mouth as he bent to capture her mouth again. He reached around and unfastened and unzipped her skirt which slid to the floor. He grabbed a handful of the ass that he loved so much before deftly pulling her underwear out of the way. Hillary repeated the actions, removing his pants and boxers.

When his hardness sprung free she grabbed him and began to stroke his long thick length. His hips bucked with the pleasure of having her touch him again. He picked her up again and laid her on the bed. He stared at her splayed on the bed until she crooked a finger towards him. Hillary’s brain was now screaming for her to stop this madness, but she couldn’t. Bill Clinton was and would always be her greatest weakness.

He climbed onto the bed, hovering over her as he kissed his way down her body until he reached the soft curls between her thighs. He inhaled her scent and felt himself harden further. Bill gently spread her thighs as his finger slipped between her slickness. She inhaled a sharp breath. He slid a long finger into her hot heat as he bent and took her bud between his lips. He sucked and laved it with his tongue, as he slipped another finger into her and began to move them in and out. Hillary’s hips lifted off the bed slightly and she grabbed a handful of thick silver hair. Her leg went around his shoulder, heel pressing into his back.

“Oh Bill yes” she was struggling to come up with anything coherent. Bill knew she was nearing her release and he wanted them to come together. He sat up, slipping his fingers from her body. He sucked his fingers clean before crawling up her body and kissing her. She could taste herself on his tongue and that turned her on more. Bill grabbed her hip and brought it up against his side as he sank his hardness into her body.

They moaned together and locked eyes as he began to move within her body. The pleasure felt like it would consume them in a fiery inferno but neither seemed to care much. Hillary dug her fingers into his back as he began to move his hips in a circular motion causing a guttural groan to be ripped from her body. She wrapped her other leg around him and began to move her hips in rhythm with his. Neither spoke, they just reveled in the sounds of the others exhalations of pleasure. She began to tighten around him, her body becoming slicker and he knew she was close.

He shifted his hips until his tip was rubbing her g-spot and that’s all it took for her to scream his name and go tumbling over the edge. He pushed into her a few more times before he stilled, a grunt leaving his body followed by her name as he emptied his essence into her. She shivered underneath him as the aftershocks took over, he lazily moved his hips against her until he softened enough and slipped from her heat.

Bill rolled onto his back and gathered Hillary onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head. They lay in silence, the magnitude of what they’d just done crashing down on them.

“I can’t believe I just cheated on my husband” she said in utter disbelief that she’d just done the very thing that she divorced Bill for, and to top it off she did it with Bill.

“Shhh it’s ok” he tried to sooth her, but she wasn’t interested.

‘No Bill this was wrong” she tried to sit up but he wouldn’t let her go.

“Relax honey” she looked up at him and he knew she was annoyed.

“Is this how easy it was for you to cheat on me?” she pushed his hands off her body and sat up.

“Hills don’t do this. It’s not the same and you know it” she looked over her shoulder at him, more upset with herself than him.

 

“No I don’t know anything Bill other than I just cheated on my husband” he sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders kissing the back of her neck. He was relieved that she didn’t tense at his touch.

“Everyone who’s ever known us, knew we couldn’t stay away. That we are inexplicable intertwined and we always find our way back to one another. I’m surprised it took this long” she twisted around and she hated herself for the fact that she was being pulled back in, when all it would do was lead to heartbreak for so many. He gathered her against him and laid back down. Her tiny hand splayed across his chest as she listened to the sound of his heart beating. Bill pulled the covers up over their quickly cooling bodies as he rubbed up and down her back until he felt her relax and heard the soft breaths that signaled she was asleep.

He smirked to himself knowing he was on his way to getting his girl back and this time he wouldn’t squander the opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

She was struggling mostly because the guilt was so palpable. Allen had welcome her back home sweetly but she’d lied and told him that she was on her period. Since menopause was nearing she wasn’t sure how often she could continue to use that excuse. She closed her eyes thinking about his hands on her, his kiss, the feeling of him inside of her….

“Hillary!” She opened her eyes and looked at her husband, his face etched with concern. “I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes. Are you ok?” He walked further into her office still staring at her.

“Yes I’m fine. I just didn’t hear you” she shifted in her chair nervously. She’d spent her nights at the G8 Summit wrapped in the arms of Bill. One taste of him and she was hooked. She tried to convince herself after each act that it would be the last but each night when she returned to her room and he was there she’d fall again. He left her marked, sore and incredibly sated. She prayed now that he’d proven a point he’d leave her alone, but could she do the same.

“You’ve been out of sorts since you came back. Is there anything you need to talk to me about?” Allen sat down across from her.

“No it was the usual thing” he frowned but didn’t say anything.

“I think we need to get away, maybe Camp David?” she smiled tightly.

“I can’t get away this soon. I haven’t been president long enough.”

“It’s been four months Hills you can take a vacation” she tensed when he called her Hills.

“I want to be on the job for at least a year before I take a vacation. You know that I’m under much more scrutiny than usual” he seemed to accept that excuse. Truly she just didn’t want to be alone with him right now. She needed time to recover physically and emotionally from what she’d done.

“Well I’ve been thinking I wanted to get out of town for a bit. I think maybe I’ll go visit my daughter.”

“Oh ok” he nodded and got up from the table. She knew she had to get it together before she ruined what she had with Allen.

<><><><><><> 

1 Week Later

Hillary sat at the Resolute Desk, she pulled at the collar of her shirt, her mind drifting back to Bill. He hadn’t called since she’d been back from the summit and she felt like an idiot knowing that he’d used her. She was angry but mostly at herself. Allen had gone to visit his daughter and he hadn’t given any specifics of when he’d be back. Chelsea was in England going to grad school and she was left in the big house all by herself.

It was way past working time and she decided to call it a night. She bid goodnight to the few remaining staffers and encouraged them to go home. She made her way to the Residence, removing her clothes as she went. She was just ready to get into a hot shower and then into bed to try to sleep her troubles away, but that was not to be since her troubles was standing in the middle of her bedroom with a smirk on his face. She stopped her movement and just stared momentarily before launching herself into his arms. She was just in her slip and bra by the time she made it to the bedroom so he didn’t have much to remove.

She pushed away from him suddenly coming to her senses. “You can’t be here, leave.” He smiled at her, that smile that made her knees go weak.

“Come now Hills, you know you don’t want that” he saw her recoil and his brow quirked up. “Tell him that I am the only that can call you Hills” she hated how he seemingly knew everything about her life and she had no idea what he’d been doing in the last five years. He began to approach her and she shook her head. Bill grabbed her to him, his hand ran down her side until he reached her thigh. He squeezed it and she felt herself losing control. “You still want me to leave?” she nodded in the affirmative. His fingers drifted to the inside of her thigh where he let them dance over the tender flesh, the heat from her center threatening to scorch them. “What about now?”

“Yes you need to leave” her voice was barely above a whisper. Bill pulled her panties aside and slide one long finger into her. Her knees buckled and he had to hold her up.

“What about now?” he asked the question as he slid another long thick finger into her, her muscles fluttered around the invading digits. She remained silent, her lips parted. “Do you want me to leave?” he punctuated the question with a thrust of a third finger. She nodded meekly as her hips began to move against his hand. He slid his fingers from her, he brought them to her lips and moving them against her lips. She sucked his fingers into her mouth greedily. He removed his fingers from her mouth and bent down kissing her hungrily. Playing in the back of her mind was the thought that not only should she not do this, but she shouldn’t do it in the bed she shared with Allen, but one brush of his thumb against her nipple and she lost.

Hillary frantically stripped his clothes off until he stood as naked as the day he was born. She was still in her underwear after he removed her bra and slip. His long hard manhood stood proudly in front of him. She sank to her knees, his fingers immediately lacing in her silky tresses. Hillary cupped his sack before encircling his tip with her tongue. He sucked in a breath and his hips bucked slightly.

“Yes baby” his grip on her hair tightened as she slid her lips down his length until she took him in her mouth entirely. She began to suck and lick as she moved up and down his shaft. She kept one hand on her balls the other gripped his ass as he moved his hips slowly. Bill looked down at her, on her knees pleasuring him, with another man’s ring on her finger and he’d never admit it to her but he got some type of perverse pleasure out of this. He felt himself losing control and he pushed her away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” he reached down and pulled her up crushing his mouth to his and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Bill pulled her panties off her hips and they slid to the floor, where she stepped out of them. He walked them back until the back of her legs hit the bed, he gently pushed her down before covering her body with his own. She spread her thighs. “Show me where you want me” he breathed against her lips. She reached between their bodies and gripped him placing him at her entrance. Bill shifted his hips and slid into her heat they moaned in unison.

He began to move his hips, sliding almost all the way out and slamming back into her. Suddenly he pulled from her. “Get on your knees” she did as she was instructed. He grabbed her hips and pushed back into her body. Hillary’s grip on the headboard causing her knuckles to turn white. His hips slapped against her and she knew that she’d be bruised again.

“Does he fuck you like I do?” she didn’t immediately answer. He pushed into her harder, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling her head back.  “Answer me” he said before latching onto her neck. She whimpered.

“No Bill he doesn’t.”

“I don’t want you having sex with him anymore this pussy belongs to me” she shook her head.

“Bill he’s my husband….” his tip brushing against her g-spot stopped all coherent thought.

“I don’t want you having sex with him anymore” Bill stated definitely. “You hear me?”

“Yes” she said softly.

“Then you won’t” he’d stopped movement and she whined.

“Please don’t stop” she looked over her shoulder at him. She squeezed her muscles causing him to groan but he didn’t move an inch. “Bill please.”

“Are you going to stop having sex with him?” Hillary dropped her head onto the headboard. Her heart racing.

“He’s my husband” he began to slide out of her. She grabbed his hip. “No I need you please fuck me” he loved to turn this strong woman into complete mush with just one glance.

“I don’t want you fucking him anymore, just me” he wanted her to divorce him, but that would be something he’d handle later.

“I won’t I promise” she knew it was a ridiculous request, one that she probably wouldn’t follow through on but right now she needed him. He pushed back into her and began to thrust earnestly. He gripped her hips tightly, she pushed back meeting him thrust for thrust. “I’m so close yes fuck me, fuck me” she said softly.

“I have missed you so much my love” he murmured against her neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close. She intertwined her fingers with his. He could tell that she was close, she’d become wetter and her muscles tightened. He pulled out of her and moved her onto her back. Bill placed her legs on his shoulders and entered her. She gripped his forearms, her fingertips digging into his flesh. They kept their eyes locked on one another with one last thrust they both came, sobbing the others name. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before rolling onto his back. Hillary moved her head onto his chest, running her fingers through the soft hair on his chest.

“You should leave” she said fighting a yawn.

“Is that what you really want?” she lifted her head and looked at him.

“This is risky enough, you can’t stay here” he shook his head.

“I didn’t ask you that. I asked if that…” she held her hand up.

“You have to leave” she said sternly. He gave her a half smile.

“Fine” he sat up in bed, removing the covers he slid out of the bed. She tried to advert her eyes but she couldn’t help looking at him. He dressed with his back to her she could tell he was angry.

“Bill I’m not sure what you expect….” he held his hand up stopping her train of thought.

“I won’t bother you anymore” he grabbed his jacket and walked out of her bedroom without another word. Hillary was shaken by his actions and words.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It had been three weeks since she’d last heard from or seen Bill and she was a holy terror. Allen had come back from visiting his daughter and despite her best efforts she had not been able to be intimate with him. She’d tried but every time he touched her she felt ill, Bill’s voice ringing in her ears and her promise that she wouldn’t let him touch her anymore. She knew that this couldn’t go on any longer, but she had no idea how to fix it. He’d obviously been playing a game and had moved on. She’d even seen in the morning paper that he was dating, which caused her stomach to churn in jealousy and anger. In the five years, they’d been divorced he hadn’t dated that she knew of and now that he had her hooked again he was out dating a woman half his age.

Hillary felt herself becoming increasingly more upset and frustrated. She pulled at the collar of her shirt, feeling like it was strangling her. Flashes of his hands on her, his lips went through her mind and she felt the slippery heat settle between her thighs. Her stomach clenched with carnal need. She stood from her desk and began to pace the floor, this was just too much she had to get herself together. The door to her office flung open and she was about to chew out whoever dared walk in without knocking her mouth opened and closed when Allen walked in. His face held a grimace.

“We need to talk and talk now” his voice was stern, making her take notice. He closed the door behind him and walked further in taking a seat on the sofa.

“I’m really…”

“No you don’t get to shut me out. I want to know what’s going on with you” she knew he was irritated but he wasn’t rude or yelling. Hillary sighed and sat across from him.

“Nothing is going on with me. I’m frustrated with a lot of things but nothing that you need to worry about” he sat back heavily on the sofa.

“You never used to shut me out. What’s changed?” Bill’s drawl played in her head and she shut her eyes trying to quash the sound.

“So much and nothing at the same time. I don’t want to burden you Allen. I just need to work through all of this, there’s nothing that you can do anyway” she told a half truth.

“Hills I’m your husband the man that loves you and that you love, you can tell me anything. Maybe if you talked to me it would help” he reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She felt immeasurably guilty to be putting this sweet man through this.

“It’s the Republicans, but hey what’s new” she slid her hands from his and stood up. She began to pace, not out of a nervousness but because she didn’t want him touching her.

“Babe you knew that you’d have to deal with them. I mean come on how bad could it be?” he tried to lighten the mood, but that comment sent her over the edge. He just didn’t understand this world not like…. She stopped her thought process and focused her angry glance on Allen.

“How bad can it be? Are you serious? What you think I’m weak and just can’t deal with them because I’m a sniveling idiot!” he jumped at her raised voice, eyes wide with shock. Allen jumped from the sofa.

“I have no idea what’s gotten into you, but you need to check yourself. I’m going to be at Camp David until you can figure out how to conduct yourself in a respectful manner” she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up not really caring that he was leaving. Once he was gone she stood staring at the door he’d walked through. She wasn’t sure if she was really that angry at him or if she was just trying to sabotage their marriage.

<><><><><><><>  


She knew he was in D.C. there was a benefit going on for the Clinton Foundation. She also knew he had some woman on his arm. She sulked around the White House everyone staying out of her way. She knew that she was being unreasonable but she couldn’t make herself act differently. Hillary sat up in bed trying to read, but her mind kept thinking about the Hay-Adams where Bill’s benefit was being held and where she found out he was staying afterwards. She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her suddenly dry lips. Hillary threw the covers off her and went to her closet. She dressed in a simple pencil skirt and blouse that she tucked in. She slipped into a pair of modest heels before walking into the bathroom where she spritzed on a bit of perfume and brushed her hair. She lined her lips in a pale pink lip gloss and put her contacts in before walking out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. When she reached the door of the residence she announced that she had to go out.

After nearly half an hour of prep she was finally able to leave the White House she’d convinced her agents that the motorcade wasn’t required. She knew Bill had his own set of agents and that would suffice. Although she didn’t tell them she was going to visit her ex-husband she was sure they knew considering the location of where they were heading. Hillary arrived at the Hay-Adams before the benefit ended. She went directly to his room and was let in with not even a blink of an eye. Hillary sat on the sofa awaiting his return, she started to become nervous thinking about if he brought that woman back to his room what would she say or do, but she put the thought aside and waited.

<><><><><> 

He was buzzing from the benefit, being able to hold court and chat away was one thing he never tired of. He walked towards his room but his steps slowed when he saw the extra agents around his room. He had to swallow down a grin. One of her agents stepped forward, but Bill stopped him.

“No need” he said before entering his room. There she sat on the sofa, legs crossed looking at him with a smile on her face. “What are you doing here?” he said once he’d closed the door. The smile fail from her face. He didn’t seem to be happy to see her. She suddenly felt nervous and bit her bottom lip. This was clearly a mistake. Bill stood by the door and made no move to come near her. Hillary uncrossed her legs and stood. She walked near him.

“Clearly this was a mistake” she tried to brush past him, but he caught her arm and pulled her back.

“Show me why you came here” his voice was low and sensual and reverberated straight between her legs. Her heart thudded in her chest, her eyes dilated, her senses filled with everything that was Bill Clinton. She hesitated momentarily suddenly afraid of this, whatever this was. He sucked in air between his teeth and shook his head, before releasing her arm and walking around her. “You can go now” her heart dropped into her feet. She practically flung herself toward his body, wrapping her arms around him from the back and burying her face in between his shoulder blades inhaling his scent.

“I need you, please don’t turn me away” he turned around with her arms still tightly around him. He removed her arms from him and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her away. He looked into her eyes.

“Have you been with him?” his voice forceful.

“No” she said quietly. She hated herself right now, hated what she allowed him to do to her.

“Show me why you came here” he repeated his statement from earlier. Hillary leaned in and kissed him, she sucked his bottom lip between hers, her fingers tangled into his hair as she pressed herself tightly against him. She felt him jerk against her and a small smile broke out on her face.

 

<><><><><> 

He had her face pressed against the wall, her dress up around her waist as he pounded his hardened flesh into her wetness. His hands pinned hers above her head, his mouth swallowed her moans. He’d been in attendance of a state dinner for Norway. Her husband only feet away, she’d excused herself to go to the restroom and Bill followed. Before she could leave the small private bathroom he’d pushed her back inside.

“Damn your pussy is so fucking tight Hillary” his breath cascaded over her face. His hips pounded into her, she bit her bottom lip to try to keep the whimpers from escaping. “You like this dick baby?”

“Yes oh god Bill you know I do” she hadn’t been a virgin when they met but sex was one of those things she could take or leave, but after Bill he woke something inside of her that could never be put back to sleep.  He released her hands and clawed at the front of her dress wishing he could palm her firm breast the bathroom was filled with the sound of their labored breathing and skin coming together. Finally she arched back against him a guttural groan escaping her body that was caught by his kiss. He pushed into her firmly and finished. Bill pulled away from her kissing the side of her face.

“We need to get back before we’re missed” he knew they’d been gone longer than was necessary and he didn’t want anyone coming looking for them. “You go back first, I’ll come a little later” she nodded. Hillary rearranged her clothes and washed her face and chest trying to get the sheen of sweat off of her. She kissed him one last time before exiting the bathroom.

Allen was looking at her confused. “Where have you been?” he leaned over whispering to her when she came back.

“I felt sick. I think I’m coming down with something” he sat up immediately not wanting to catch whatever she had.

“This is what happens when you work too much” she smiled at him and nodded, her mind still on Bill. Bill left the bathroom when he knew the coast was clear. He wandered around a bit before rejoining the dinner. He caught Hillary’s eye when he came back and slightly arched his brow she dropped her head as a blush began to make its way up her neck into her cheeks.

“You’re flushed you might be running a fever” she nearly choked on her drink when she realized he’d seen the blush.

“I’ll take my temperature when we get back” she smiled at him and patted his hand. Out the corner of her eye she saw Bill staring at them and she knew he wasn’t happy. She’d be punished for that transgression and she looked forward to it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more filler than substance. Trying to set things up for the next few chapters.

Hillary was up to her neck in bubbles, the warm water soothing away her sore muscles. She’d had a midday romp with Bill. They were being reckless she knew that but she couldn’t stay away from him. She closed her eyes and let the warm water drift her away.

“When is Chelsea coming?” her eyes opened up to Allen standing over her.

“In two days” he nodded but didn’t say anything. She knew that he was wondering why they hadn’t been intimate in over a month. She’d first used her period as an excuse, then tiredness and then her period again and she was prepared to use that excuse again.

“What’s the plan?” he sat on the side of the tub she tried to act casual although her heart was thudding in her chest hoping he wouldn’t try anything.

“I think she wants to go to Camp David.”

“Oh so you’re considering Camp David?” he was a little annoyed that she’d brushed him off when he’d suggested it.

“Well I mean it’s Chelsea” Hillary felt that was explanation enough.

“OK so I guess I’m chopped liver” he stood from the tub.

“Allen I haven’t seen her since the inauguration and she wants to spend time with us without the pressures of D.C.” he eyed her.

“You know I can’t go, I have that medical conference here that I’m the main speaker.”

“Allen I totally forgot about that. I’m sorry I didn’t think about it when she told me she wanted to go to Camp David” he slapped his thighs and sighed.

“It’s fine honey I’m sorry to get angry with you” he drew in a breath and sat back on the edge of the tub. “Sweetie it’s been a month since we’ve been intimate” he looked into her eyes and she had to fight to not advert her eyes. She felt incredibly guilty.

“I’m sorry Allen.”

“Hillary if you’re having female issues I can suggest someone” she opened her mouth and closed it again. “It’s not unusual for a woman your age to have a decreased libido but there’s things that can be done to help that” she nodded realizing he’d just given her the perfect out.

“You know I think you should give me the information” he smiled, glad he could help.

“I’ll get the card for you” he stood from the tub and walked out of the bathroom. She blew out a breath, disgusted with herself.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary hugged Chelsea tightly to her body. She’d missed her girl so much. She pulled back.

“Let me get a good look at you” Chelsea giggled at her mother’s dramatic response. Hillary hadn’t been able to meet Chelsea at the airport due to a call, but the minute her car pulled up she ran out of the main house. Her back was to the car and she noticed Chelsea tense. She pulled away again. “What’s wrong?” she heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned around to see Bill standing there. “What are you doing here?” her heart skipped a beat but she had to keep up facades.

“Mom I invited him. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but..” she shrugged sheepishly.

“It’s fine honey” she put her arm around Chelsea’s waist and walked into the house with her, Bill was close behind. Hillary struggled to keep herself in check around him. He made a point to brush against her, thinking it was amusing. The family ate dinner together, Chelsea was shocked at how well her parents were getting along. She kept looking between them waiting for an argument to erupt but it never did.

“Well I’m going to call it a night I’m fried from my flight” she kissed her parents goodnight and left the room.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hillary asked once Chelsea was gone.

“I wanted the pleasure of seeing your face” she rolled her eyes at him and stood up.

“I’m going to go to bed. See you in the morning” he stood with her. Hillary walked out of the room but she noticed he was following. She turned to him. “You’re staying in a different cabin. I had it made up for you when I realized you were here” she said quietly. He just nodded. She turned and headed towards her bedroom, but he continued to follow her. She turned back to him. “Did you hear me?” he didn’t say anything as he grabbed her hand and led her towards her bedroom. “Bill, we can’t” he didn’t stop walking. Once they were inside the room with the door closed, he kissed her hungrily. It was risky she didn’t want Chelsea to know but she figured they could be quiet.

<><><><><><> 

There was a knock on her door. She groaned and covered her head with a pillow. The knock was insistent. Hillary sat up in bed she looked over at a still sleeping Bill. She suddenly remembered why they were all there. She jumped out of bed and threw on her robe. She figured it was Chelsea at the door. 

“Yes”

“Madam President it’s me Todd” Bill began to stir. Hillary cracked the door open.

“Is everything ok Todd?” Todd had been with her since Bill was president.

“Mr. King is on his way. I thought you’d want to know” Hillary understood his meaning.

“Thank you for telling me” she closed the door and looked at Bill.

“You have to get out. Allen is on his way here” Bill took a deep breath and slowly got out of bed. She stared at him. “Bill move it”.

“When are we going to stop this? Why don’t you just tell him?” she pinned him with an icy glare and he held his hands up. “He’s going to find out eventually” she honestly hadn’t thought that far in advance.

“Well I certainly don’t want him to find out like this and with Chelsea here” he conceded the point and threw on his clothes. He slipped out of her room.

Hillary dressed and had the bedding stripped before Allen arrived. She was in the living room when he arrived. “Hey honey” he hugged her tightly.

“Of course I couldn’t surprise you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well there was a change in the first day of the conference. So I can stay the night but I have to leave tomorrow” she nodded and smiled tightly at him. “Where’s Chelsea?” he asked looking around.

“I assume still sleeping. I haven’t seen her yet. She was pretty tired and left dinner with us early last night” he frowned.

“Us?”

“Oh ummm Bill is here” Allen pursed his lips.

“When did that come about?”

“Apparently, Chelsea invited him. I had no clue until yesterday when they showed up” he snorted.

“Where is he?”

“In a guest cabin”

<><><><>  


“I saw you dad” Chelsea had trekked over to her dad’s cabin to confront him.

“Sorry?”

“I saw you leaving moms room this morning” he bit his lip this was not how he wanted her to find out.

“You’re sleeping together aren’t you?” he wasn’t sure how to read her.

“Honey it’s complicated” he reached out to her but she snatched away.

“It’s a yes or no answer. Don’t patronize me I’m not a child, you’re having sex with mom and she’s cheating on her husband with you.”

“Yes” he simply said. She scoffed and shook her head.

“What are you two thinking? Infidelity is why she divorced you” she was incredulous.

“Sweetie it’s complicated, but your mother and I love each other immensely.”

“What about Allen? He’s a nice guy and he loves her”

“Your mom doesn’t love him Chelsea she loves me, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but we love each other and we tried to fight it but we couldn’t, please don’t be angry with us” he grabbed her hands.

“I’m not I just don’t want anyone to get hurt most of all mom” he pulled her in and kissed the top of her head.

“I won’t hurt her. I know what it’s like to not have her and I’m not interested in living that life anymore.”

<><><><><> 

Bill tensed when he saw Allen, his arm casually thrown around Hillary’s shoulder.

“Bill good to see you” he shook hands with Bill. He then hugged Chelsea tightly. “So lovely to see you Chelsea.”

“You too Allen” Bill needed to speak with Hillary but he didn’t want to cause a scene.

“What’s on the agenda today?” he looked at all of them.

“Horseback riding” Chelsea pipped up.

“Oh that’s too bad” she knew he was allergic to horses. Hillary was confused she wasn’t aware that they had any official plans.

“Well I can stay back with Allen you two can go ahead” Chelsea pouted slightly.

“Mom we won’t be gone for long and I’m sure Allen doesn’t mind” Bill was seething that Hillary offered to stay behind with him.

“Yeah Hills go ahead” Hillary looked at Bill out the corner of her eye.

“Ok if you don’t mind” he kissed her on her lips.

“I’m going to grab a nap anyway” Bill’s nose was flaring with anger. Once he was out of the room Hillary turned to her daughter.

“What was that all about?” Chelsea looked at her dad.

“We need some time as a family” she stated simply. The three of them headed out for the stables once they were properly dressed.

“She knows about us” Bill suddenly said. Hillary’s steps faltered. She looked at her daughter who didn’t deny anything.

“How?” she breathed out.

“I saw dad leaving your room this morning” Hillary stopped walking and went to her daughter.

“I’m so sorry sweetie. I know you must be so disappointed.”

“I’m ok mom, I just want you all to sort this out so that no one will be destroyed. I mean someone will be hurt, but maybe you can lessen the pain” Hillary swallowed she knew that Chelsea was assuming that she and Bill would reunite, but at the moment she had no plans.

The rest of the time went smoothly. Bill didn’t try to hide the fact that he was staying with Hillary every night after Allen left. They both knew it wasn’t the best of examples for their daughter, but it was what they had at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hurtling towards the end of this one. Next few chapters all will be laid bare.

Hillary pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off the headache she felt forming, the second one of the day. She sighed knowing she was over worked, she’d been trying to get a healthcare bill together, and had been spending countless hours crafting it and re-working, trying to get it perfect as not to give the republicans a reason to vote it down, well at least not a good reason. She sat back in her chair and tried to work the kinks out of her neck. Hillary looked at the clock and realized it was well past three in the morning. She stood from the chair and doubled over as a cramp knotted the muscles in her back. She rubbed the cramp out and decided it was time to go to bed.

She was alone, Michael was away on a first gentleman’s trip and Bill was in Africa attending to Clinton Foundation work. She made it up to the residence and was too tired to even shower. She stripped off her clothes, clad only in her panties she climbed into her bed. She was thankful that tomorrow was the weekend, although the job of the president was never ending she decided she’d take some time to sleep in on Saturday.

Hillary was in a deep sleep when her eyes flew open and she sat up on bed. Her lips quivered, she threw the covers off her body and made a bee line for the bathroom. She barely had time to get to the toilet before she was heaving. Whatever was left in her stomach from the night before was now in the toilet. She sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom in only her underwear, not looking very presidential at all. She tried to stand up but another wave of nausea took over her. She dropped to her knees and was back hugging the toilet. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been in the bathroom, but her knees were sore, her face flushed, skin clammy and her stomach still felt queasy.

She washed her face, looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes bloodshot from the exertion of throwing up. Hillary threw on her robe and trudged back into the bedroom. She glanced at the clock it was only ten past six. She groaned, she’d planned on sleeping in. She decided to put her nightgown on and get back into bed hoping to get more rest. She settled back underneath the covers and soon she was back asleep.

Her eyes flew open and she bolted up, she threw the covers off her body and ran back into the bathroom. This time there was nothing left in her stomach, she just dry heaved into the toilet. Her nose ran and her eyes watered. She heaved so strongly that she ended up with a cramp in her back and side. Hillary pushed away from the toilet and laid on her side trying to stretch the cramps on. She felt horrible. Hillary ended up falling asleep on the floor until she heard her phone ringing. She groaned before pulling herself off the floor. When she walked into the room she glanced at the clock it was just a little after nine. She’d slept in but that was not the way she planned. Hillary grabbed the phone her voice raw, her throat was sore from the bile.

“Hello” she said her voice cracking.

“What’s wrong?” she closed her eyes, this was not what she needed right now.

“Nothing, I just woke up, what are you doing calling?” he laughed into the phone.

“Why are we still pretending sweetie?” she remained silent. “Well I just wanted to let you know I’ll be back tonight” she rolled her eyes.

“And I should care why?” she could feel his smirk and it made her angry.

“Babe, I think you should wear that nightie I bought you. I haven’t seen you in it yet” she huffed into the phone.

“I’m busy tonight.”

“I know, busy letting me make love to you. I miss you sweetie” she felt herself melting.

“Bill it’s just…”

“No it’s not just anything. We love each other and we want to be together and we will be” she sighed.

“Bill I can’t do this. We had all those scandals when you were president I can’t please. I do love you but it’s just not something that can happen” she’d finally found her resolve to stop the madness.

“What are you saying?” his heart began to thud, knowing where this was going.

“We can’t keep seeing each other. It’s just too risky and it isn’t fair to anyone first and foremost my husband” he gritted his teeth at the mention of that man.

“Fine” he wasn’t going to try to convince her. He hung up the phone abruptly and her heart broke.

<><><><><><> 

 

Three Weeks Later

She’d been sick every day for the last three weeks. In her heart she knew what was wrong, but she was not willing to find out and confirm her worse fears. Allen had taken on more and more duties and they hadn’t been intimate in over two months. She also hadn’t seen or heard from Bill. Her natural inclination was to seek him out, but she had to stay strong. Huma came into the Oval, concern on her face as she saw her boss looking green around the gills.

“Do you need me to make you an appointment?” Hillary sighed. She knew this wasn’t going to go away and the sooner she dealt with it the sooner she could move on.

“Yes” Huma nodded.

“I’ll call Dr. Braddick’s office” Hillary shook her head.

“I need to see Dr. Resnick” Huma was curious about her wanting to see her GYN but she didn’t say anything.

“Ok I will get you an appointment.”

“I appreciate it” she left the office and Hillary went back to sipping the quickly cooling tea on her desk.

<><><><><> 

She walked back into the White House on autopilot. She’d suspected what was going on but it being confirmed had shattered her world. Hillary canceled all her meetings for the rest of the day and went straight to the residence. She couldn’t believe the mess she’d gotten herself into. She waited until she was safely ensconced in the resident before she pulled out the pamphlets her doctor had given her. She was nearly a month a long and if she was going to terminate she had to make the decision quickly. She closed her eyes tightly trying to quail her emotions. She’d wanted another child so badly when she was married to Bill, but that was not to be. She knew now that she was being punished for her infidelity.

Hillary felt resolve that she couldn’t keep the baby. There was no doubt that the father was Bill. In her panicked state she thought of having sex with Allen when he returned and trying to pass the child off as his, but he’d had a vasectomy and plus she was already too far along to try that. Hillary threw herself back on her bed. She felt like a panic attack was coming. She immediately removed the jacket to her suit and unbuttoned her shirt. She tried to keep calm but the tears started to slowly rolls down her face. She rolled over and brought her knees up to her chest. She knew she had to do this, but it hurt her so badly.

<><><><><> 

She’d made three appointments and canceled each one of them. In her mind she was still trying to figure out how she could keep her baby and not have a scandal. This was not who she was, but Bill was her weakness no matter what she did she just couldn’t shake him. She still thought of him every day, wondering what he was doing, who he was doing it with.

“So I know you’re super busy, but I was thinking we could both go out to Arizona to visit Mena” Allen had always tried to incorporate his kids into their lives despite their coolness towards Hillary. He had two adult daughters, and they were definitely daddy’s girls. She was familiar with that, Chelsea was a daddy’s girl as well.  She hesitated and he huffed annoyed. “Hillary, you have to try. I try with Chelsea.”

“Chelsea isn’t openly or secretly hostile towards you. She doesn’t feel like you’re the reason Bill and I are divorced. Your daughters act like I broke you and Sarah up when you were long divorced before me.”

“Chelsea doesn’t think I broke you two up because she knows what a piece of shit her dad is” Hillary’s eyes widened. “She’s probably relieved” her heart thudded in her chest.  “And the least you could do is go see my kids with me. You won’t do anything else that a wife does!” she gasped, but he was not deterred. “You know what maybe he’s not the piece of shit. Maybe he was driven to cheating because he was married to a cold fish” she recoiled at his angry words. He knew he was going too far, but he had so much anger built up in him.

“I’m glad that I know how you feel about me now” she stood and walked around him. He was right behind her.

“Tell me what is going on. We were fine and then right around the….” he stopped talking as realization dawned on him. “Wow I’ve been absolutely stupid” she bit the inside of her jaw trying to not react. “Were you ever interested in giving me a chance? Or has this all been some type of game for you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s him the moment you saw him you’ve changed. You won’t even let me touch you. What is it Hillary do you think you’re betraying him if you have sex with your husband?” she was relieved that he didn’t think that she was having an affair with Bill.

“No, Allen I can’t explain it I’ve just been…”

“What have you been Hillary?” her attention was diverted when Huma appeared in the door. Hillary walked around Allen.

“Did you need something?” Huma looked between the two of them.

“Ma’am can I have a moment?”

“That’s my cue” he stalked out of the room.

“What’s going on Huma?”

“Bill, I mean the former president was rushed to a New York hospital complaining of chest pains” all the blood left her face and Huma thought she’d faint.

“Do you have any additional information?”

“No not yet, but I believe he may be having surgery” Hillary nodded. “Do you want to go to New York?”

“Yes”

“I will make the arrangements” Huma left her alone and she sat heavily in her chair, worry and guilt for pushing him away overcoming her. What if he didn’t make it, could she terminate her pregnancy and release that last gift he’d given her? She felt the tears coming, her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold it all in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just pouring out of me. I haven't forgotten about Suspicious Minds, but I have to just go with the flow and the flow wants me to write this one for now.

“You’re seriously doing this?” he stood in the doorway of the closet as she threw a few things in a bag. She looked up at him.

“Chelsea is coming from school she’s concerned about her dad” he shook his head.

“He had bypass surgery and you didn’t go running, now he’s having a small procedure and you’re dropping everything?” she took a deep breath and ran her hand down her face.

“Allen why are you doing this? You went to be with Sarah when she broke her ankle and I didn’t complain.”

“Yes but the mere sight of my ex doesn’t cause me to change and freeze you out. We haven’t had sex in..” he shook his head unable to recall how long it’s been. “It’s been longer than a month” she sighed and closed her eyes suddenly feeling like she had to throw up. She bit her bottom lip trying to stop the rising bile. Her eyes watered and her back felt hot. “Hillary?” he noticed her pallor. He came to her but she bolted past him. Hillary slammed and locked the bathroom door behind her, she only made it to the sink before she began to throw up.

Allen walked to the door and tried to open it but noticed it was locked. He stepped away and waited for her to emerge. Hillary finally came out of the bathroom and nearly ran into a confused Allen.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing” she tried to walk past him, but he blocked her way.

“Stop lying to me!” he yelled at her and she jumped. “What is happening to you? To us?” there was a slight knock on the door. He threw his hands up.

“Come in” Huma poked her head in.

“Ma’am, Marine One is ready to take you to Andrews Air Force Base” she could feel the tension in the room.

“I’ll be right there” she walked past him and grabbed her bag out of the closet.

“Hill don’t go. Please.”

“I have to” she didn’t say anything else before walking out of the room.

<><><><><> 

The media was swarming all over the hospital when news of the former president’s health struggles leaked. Hillary was taken to a service entrance although there were rumors that she was going to be at the hospital.  By the time, Hillary arrived he was out of surgery, having had two stints put into blocked arteries. She was shown to his room. He was sitting in a chair and looked very much awake. She was shocked to see him so lucid. His brow quirked up when she came in the room. Chelsea excused herself allowing them to have some time to themselves.

“What are you doing here?” he was gruff.

“I deserve that” she sat down in one of the chairs.

“What are you doing here?” she looked down composing herself.

“I needed to check on you.”

“Why?”

“Bill stop don’t do this please.”

“What am I doing? You wanted me away from you and I gave that to you. Why are you here? It’s not like you love me or care about me.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“Well you don’t love me enough to not keep up facades now do you?”

“I shouldn’t have come” her voice was raw with emotion. She stood up to leave and suddenly the room started to spin. Hillary grabbed the chair. Bill sat up but the pain from his incisions lanced through his body. She held a hand out. “I’m fine I didn’t eat today.”

“Sit down until you get your bearings” he looked at her concerned. She sat down but didn’t look at him. “Why didn’t you eat today?” she couldn’t tell him that she’d been doing all she could to avoid the morning sickness and that included skipping meals, although that just meant she’d be sick and dry heave instead of throwing up.

“I’ll be out of your hair in just a moment” he reached forward and touched her knee.

“What’s going on?” she looked over at him.

“I’m fine Bill you’re the one that just had another heart surgery.”

“I’m sorry for my attitude earlier. I just miss you so damn much” she looked at him, slightly touching her stomach, thinking about the life growing inside of her. It was selfish of her to terminate her pregnancy to try to avoid the fallout of her actions, but she wasn’t ready to let Bill in.

“It’s ok, well I just wanted to check on you. I have to get back to D.C.” she stood up, slower this time. He eyed her suspiciously she noticed that he was scrutinizing her. She held a hand up. “Take care of yourself and don’t worry about me” Hillary stood in front of him trying to decide her next move. He grabbed her hand, she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He watched her leave and he knew there was something that she wasn’t telling him and he would find out what it was.

<><><><><><> 

2 Weeks Later

She stood in the mirror and noticed her stomach was starting to pouch out. She sighed knowing there was only a matter of time where she couldn’t hide this any longer. She’d decided the night that she saw Bill that she couldn’t bring herself to abort, but she hadn’t thought of anything beyond that. Her relationship with Allen had deteriorated and they barely saw each other these days. He’d for the most part returned to his work on the hospital board and that took him out of town often.

Hillary dressed in a loose fitting shirt dress. She’d let her hair grow out hoping to distract from her face that was becoming ever more round.  She made it to the Oval to conduct a few meetings and then she was off to Paris for her first European Diplomatic visit. She didn’t really feel like going through all of this, she just wanted to sleep these days, but it was important.

<><><><><> 

Bill had a lot of time to read. He could walk on the treadmill but he had awhile before he could get on a plane. He was mostly confined to home except for going out on short walks periodically. He kept thinking back to Hillary’s visit. Aside from being shocked she’d come to visit him he couldn’t stop thinking about her dizzy spell and there was just something about her that felt off.

She was the president, but he was a former president and he had his ways of getting information. He’d been given a folder about her last few months of activity. He read through all the information, nothing really that interesting. He was about to close the file when a few details caught his eye. He noticed she’d been to her doctor several times recently. He saw it was her gynecologist. He started to become concerned, could she be ill? He decided when she came back he was going to confront her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hillary trudged into the White House heading for her bed. She’d been gone for two weeks and after a five hour delay her plane had finally taken off. She was now home and wanted nothing more than to rest. She knew Allen wasn’t there he’d made a point of leaving the White House before she arrived. She wasn’t really sure what she was going to do. If she divorced would the American people elect her to a second term? She knew the marriage was over if she were honest with herself it was over before it began. She didn’t love him she couldn’t love him because Bill played such an integral role in her life and heart and now she had another piece of him growing inside of her. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, she still hadn’t worked out how she was going to do all this, she just knew she had to keep it from Bill. He’d never let her be if he knew that she was carrying another of his children.

Hillary walked into the Residence and headed towards the bedroom when she heard a throat clearing. She turned around quickly. Her mouth fell open.

“What are you doing here?” he sat casually on the sofa, legs crossed like he belonged there.

“I came to see you” he rose slowly, still a little sore from his surgery.

“You should be in New York recovering. Whatever you needed to say to me could have been said over the phone” he shook his head as he walked towards her. In his eyes there was something she couldn’t quite read.

“No this needed to be said in person, I needed to look you in the eyes” Hillary rung her hands nervously. He didn’t appear to be trying to seduce her and she wished he would.

“Wh…what…” she stammered her heart thudded in her chest.

“What’s going on with you?” she shook her head but didn’t speak. “Come now don’t give me that. I’ve been thinking since you came to the hospital and got dizzy. There is something off about you and I want you to tell me what is happening” she had to fight to stop from rubbing her stomach. She was glad that she couldn’t quite feel the baby moving otherwise she knew that there would be restless movement as the child fed off her energy.

“Bill I told you then” he held his hand up.

“I know what you told me. I didn’t believe it then and I won’t believe it now even if you repeat yourself. Tell me the truth” he said forcefully.

“I don’t owe you anything” he raised his brows as if to say otherwise.

“I want to know why you’ve been going to Dr. Resnick so much?” she gasped.

“How dare you! You had no right!”

“I had every right” even though they were not legally married anymore, she would always be his girl and he would always feel a responsibility to make sure she was ok.

“Get out! I don’t want you here” she was seething but he was undeterred.

“If you aren’t hiding something then why are you so upset? I have a right to know” he was showing a lot of bravado but he was terrified that she was ill.

“Why?”

“I’m the father of your child. Whatever affects you affects her and therefore me. You need to tell me what is going on.”

“Yes I’d like to hear this as well” Hillary couldn’t believe her night had gone from bad to worse. Allen stood in the doorway, eyes blazing at the scene before him. He took long strides into the living room. “I’ve been a complete utter fool. You’ve been fucking him haven’t you?”  he advanced on her, but Bill stepped in front of him.

“Think about your next move carefully” Allen stared at the taller man.

“Get out I need to talk to my wife” Bill’s nose flared. “Yes she’s my wife now, you made sure that she didn’t remain yours, go find an intern to fuck” he spat at Bill, no sooner than the words were out of his mouth did Bill pull his fist back and punch him in the mouth. Allen stumbled back, but quickly recovered and came towards him.

“Stop it!” Hillary screamed. She tried to get in between them but Allen pushed her out the way. She stumbled and fell into the coffee table. The Secret Service came in and broke the men up. Bill noticed Hillary on the floor and went to her. He kneeled next to her.

“Hillary you ok?”

“My baby” she said softly. Bill noticed she was holding her stomach and he suddenly realized what was going on with her.

“We need an ambulance!” Allen pulled away from the agents.

“She’s fine she just stumbled” Bill rose to his full height and stared the other man down.

“I said we need an ambulance” he said through gritted teeth. Allen looked over at Hillary who was still on the floor clutching her stomach. She wasn’t in any pain but she was concerned nonetheless.

“Hillary stop being dramatic. You don’t need an ambulance” She tried to sit up suddenly feeling silly, but Bill stopped her.

“No stay right there don’t move” she shrugged him off.

“Allen is right I’m fine” Bill gave her a hard stare and she knew he was about to spill the beans. The EMT’s that were always at the ready came into the room.

“She took a nasty spill. She needs to be checked out” the EMT’s tended to Hillary, Bill hovered close by. Allen stared at them with fire in his eyes. This was not over not by a long shot.

“Can you two give me some privacy?” she asked, she wanted to talk to the EMT’s privately. Bill looked at her shocked of all people he thought he should have been allowed to stay. She gave him a pleading look and he acquiesced to her request. Allen huffed out of the room followed by Bill. The door was closed behind them. Allen slumped into a chair as Bill paced nervously.

“You’re really going for top theatrics aren’t you. Don’t worry it’s clear you’ve already won” Bill looked over at him, having forgotten he was even there.

“It’s not about winning or losing” Allen gave him a tight smile.

“How did you do it?” Bill frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“How did you convince her to turn me away? To be beholden to you and only you, especially all that you’ve done to hurt her.”

“I have no idea what you think you know, but…”

“I know you’ve been fucking my wife!” Allen jumped out of the chair and started towards Bill. An agent stepped into his path. Bill decided not to engage him. As much as he wanted to he knew it wouldn’t help the situation. “I’m talking to you! You just couldn’t let her be happy. I thought she was a smart woman, but clearly she isn’t to let you weasel back in” Bill rolled his eyes barely containing his irritation.

“I told you before you married her what was going to happen” He looked pointedly at Allen, the conversation they’d had right before the wedding playing in his mind.

“So this is because I didn’t heed the warning of the big bad Bill Clinton” Allen scoffed. Bill shook his head.

“No, this is because I told you that Hillary and I are soulmates and nothing and no one would keep us apart. Yes, I messed up, but I got the help I needed and I came back for her. Despite everything she couldn’t deny me and she never will. Don’t act like you didn’t already know this. I only gave you the time I did because I had to make sure I could be the man she deserved. I had to be a better person and I’m better and ready to have my family back” Allen couldn’t believe the nerve of Bill. Before he could respond, Hillary’s doctor walked into the room, she headed towards the residence without so much as a word to Bill and Allen.

Bill knew that Allen had pushed her and he vowed silently that he’d make his life a living hell if anything happened to her or their baby. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor left again without speaking to either man, the EMT’s were right after her. Allen rushed into the bedroom where she’d been moved.

“What is going on?” he asked as soon as he was in the room. Hillary laid in bed. Bill walked in after and stood in the door. She locked eyes with him, her heart thudding in her chest. She knew that he knew but she wasn’t ready to deal with it yet. She didn’t want to deal with any of this.

“Allen I need sometime the doctor said I need to rest” he threw his hands up.

“A little dramatic Hillary?”

“If the doctor said she needs to rest then she needs to rest” Bill stated tensely.

“This isn’t over between us we have a lot to talk about” Allen said pointing at her before he stormed out of the room, leaving Bill and Hillary alone. She couldn’t meet his intense gaze. Bill closed the door before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He patted her comforter covered leg.

“When were you going to tell me?” his question held no accusation just curiosity. Hillary bit her bottom lip and looked away.

“Please I can’t do this right now”

“Do what Hillary? Talk to me about the fact that you’re carrying my child?”

“Why do you assume you’re the father?” he pulled his hand back never thinking that Allen could have been the father.  She noticed his reaction, but remained silent.

“Am I?” he asked softly.  She sighed, so badly wishing she could lie to him so that she could have some time to think but it just wasn’t who she was.

“Yes” she quietly answered him.

“You sure?” she cocked her head, her eyes slits. He held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay I got my answer. Sweetie what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far.”

“This won’t be easy for anyone but I promise I won’t leave your side” he grabbed her small hand tightly between his large ones. They didn’t speak again, just took comfort in the other’s presence knowing that this was the calm before the storm.

 


	9. Chapter 9

He hated to leave her, but he knew that this would be all blown out of proportion before they were ready if he stuck around too long. Bill had no idea that when he’d shown up that he would learn that he was going to be a father again. Despite everything going on he was excited and looking forward to this new chapter. They’d get through it as they had every other situation.

Hillary was dreading the confrontation with Allen, but she knew it was coming. After a good night’s rest she decided to cancel all her appointments the next day to continue to rest. She’d taken a cup of tea into her study and was reading a book when he came in.

“You going to tell me what I came upon last night?” she could tell he was angry and she really couldn’t blame him.

“Please sit” he shook his head.

“I’ll stand” she took a deep breath.

“I’ve been unfaithful with Bill” she was having a difficult time looking at him. She felt horrible that she was doing to him what was done to her, it didn’t matter that it was with Bill she knew it was wrong.

“Wow I figured as much but to hear you say it. How could you do this to me Hillary when you knew how badly this hurts?”

“I have no excuse for my behavior. It was wrong and I am so sorry. I know it won’t mean anything but I am sorry.”

“I loved you and I treated you well. I would have never thought of cheating on you. Of all people, you go back to him?” he was upset that she’d cheated he was perplexed that it was with Bill. “I could probably stomach this more if it had been with someone else, but to double back to the man that absolutely destroyed you is preposterous. What happened to the whip smart Hillary Clinton that everyone thinks you are?

“Don’t insult me Allen. I am human and my heart belonged to him even when I wish it didn’t”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” she sighed, she had no clue to the answer. “Wow so you weren’t?” she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

“I hope that we can divorce amicably, I won’t try to tell you that you can’t talk if you want and I will give you a fair settlement despite our prenup” he grimaced.

“So, you can talk about the end of our marriage clinically but you couldn’t keep your legs closed to Bill? This is unbelievable” she bit her bottom lip but remained silent.  “Well I will be out of the way soon, just give me a few days to get my stuff” she nodded in agreement.

Hillary blew out a breath once he left. She was thankful that he didn’t start yelling like before. She purposefully didn’t mention her pregnancy and she really hoped she could get this divorce final before her pregnancy was revealed.

Bill for his part was staying in New York although he called her day and night wanting to know every little detail. He’d insisted though to be at her next appointment when they’d hear the baby’s heartbeat. They were waiting for him to fully recover to fly to England to tell Chelsea in person.

<><><><><> 

Hillary was made aware that Bill had arrived. She wrapped up the day’s business and headed for the residence. Her doctor was meeting her so that she could have her exam done in private. When she made it to the residence Bill was waiting on her with a grin on his face. He came to her and kissed her softly, his hand wandering down to her slightly rounded Belly.

“You look so beautiful” she stepped away from him.

“Did anyone see you?” he frowned.

“I don’t know Hillary I wasn’t exactly looking for people lurking around the corners” the irritation was evident in his voice.

“Bill you know that we need to be careful I don’t want this coming out right now” he blew out a frustrated breath.

“So you keep telling me” she moved around him and he followed her.

“Bill I have to get ready for the doctor” he shrugged.

“It’s not like you have anything I haven’t seen” Hillary shook her head and stepped into the closet, looking for something comfortable to put on. “When are you filing for divorce?” she stopped looking through her drawers.

“We really need to talk about all of this?” before she could continue she was advised that her doctor had arrived. Hillary changed out of her suit, the doctor had her lay on the bed and she began to do the examination. She placed the small device on her stomach and soon the room was filled with the sound of a strong steady heartbeat. Bill and Hillary held hands and smiled, tears streaming down their face. The doctor then placed the ultrasound gel on Hillary’s stomach, she placed the ultrasound wound on her stomach and began moving it around until she saw the little formation.

“There’s your peanut” she said pointing to the screen. Bill bent and kissed Hillary’s forehead the emotion of it all was very overwhelming and she momentarily forgot about her problems. The doctor finished up the exam, printing out pictures for them. Once she was gone Hillary went into the bathroom to wipe her stomach clean, she really needed some time to compose herself for the conversation that awaited.

When she returned to the bedroom Bill sat in an arm chair, legs crossed staring intently at her.

“Let’s have the conversation about how we’re not back together and I need to back off” she pursed her lips hating how well he could read her.

“Bill what we did was wrong”

“Yes, I get that Hillary, but that doesn’t change anything. Doesn’t change that we love each other, that we’re incomplete without the other and certainly doesn’t change the fact that we’re about to be parents again. You can’t deny any of that, you can’t pretend like it’s not what it is, this is real life, these are facts” she sat heavily on the bed.

“I can’t do this again why can’t you understand that” he stood and came near, her heart started to thud in her chest. Bill sat next to her on the bed.

“What is it that you can’t do again?” he looked at her pointedly.

“I don’t trust you” she said softly and his heart broke. “I can’t go through this again, I want so badly to be together, to forget everything, but that’s not real life Bill. You destroyed me time and time again and I just can’t do this anymore” he’d never hated himself more than he did at this moment. He’d destroyed this strong beautiful woman with his selfishness. Bill grabbed her hand he was relieved that she didn’t pull away from him.

“I know that I hurt you and for that I will spend the rest of my life trying to fix. I went to therapy after our marriage ended. I really did some soul searching as to why I’d treat you the way I did, the love of my life the reason for living. I’m not trying to find an excuse but what I realized is” he stopped taking a deep breath. “I was trying to please my mother” she frowned but remained quiet. “My mom felt you weren’t good enough for me because you didn’t look like what she thought you should and all I’d ever wanted in life was for her to love and be proud of me. To choose me for once and while I loved you and that would never change I found myself seeking out women that she’d approve of, even after her death. I worked through that, I haven’t even been with anyone since we split up. Well except you” she searched his eyes, wanting so badly to believe him but she was still unsure.

“I need time. Of course, I will include you in the babies life, but I just can’t let you back in right now” he nodded.

“I understand and I won’t pressure you, but I will be here whenever you need me” he leaned in and kissed her forehead. “When will you make the announcement?” he said changing the subject.

“I want to wait until after the divorce is final” Bill looked down at her quickly expanding stomach.

“Is there something you want to say William?” he smiled and shook his head. “I think we can get the divorce done quickly. I feel if he knows about the baby he will drag it out maybe even make me get a paternity test” that made Bill frown, his heart skipped a beat. “Calm down there is no way he’s the father, but that doesn’t mean he won’t try to make it seem like he is” he nodded in agreement.

“So we wait and hope that he doesn’t realize you’re pregnant before the divorce is final?” Bill was skeptical that they could pull it off. She wasn’t even four months and she was definitely showing. He thought she maybe had two more weeks tops before it was obvious.

“Hopefully we can make it that long. We’re going to see Chelsea next week right” Bill stood and walked over to the chair grabbing his jacket.

“Yes, I will fly ahead of time”

“I don’t think it will be weird if you fly with me. I mean we’re going to see our daughter” she silently followed his movements with her eyes. He shrugged on his jacket.

“No, let’s be careful. I will fly ahead of time” she nodded. “Well let me get going” he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She wanted to ask him to stay but she knew they couldn’t risk it.

“Are you going back to New York in the morning?”

“Yes, I have a lot of stuff to work on.”

“Ok I will see you next week then” he knew she was hating for him to leave and he was hating to leave. He was half out the door when he heard her voice “Bill” the simple word nearly brought him to his knees he knew what she wanted, what she needed, him. He closed the bedroom door before shrugging off his jacket, he took long strides over to her, before bending and covering her face in soft kisses. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. They knew it was risky, but they needed this, they would just deal with the fall out later.  


	10. Chapter 10

2 Days Later   
Hillary woke up to an urgent knocking on her bedroom door. She rolled over and snuggled closer to Bill. Bill had been staying with her for the past few days. They both knew it was not smart, but she couldn’t be away from him.  She chalked it up to pregnancy hormones but she was feeling more attached to him than ever before. The knocking did not cease and she rolled out of bed cursing whoever the entire way. Hillary snatched open the door and startled Huma who was in mid knock.

“What is so important?” she practically growled out. Huma could see Bill sprawled out on the bed and she fidgeted nervously.

“Ma’am I need to talk to you. It’s urgent” Hillary frowned and slipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

“What is the issue?” Huma presented her with the copy of the day’s Washington Post. Hillary’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the picture of Bill and her in the bed cuddling and the headline of **Their Cheating Hearts**. Hillary stood with her mouth hanging open, her heart was thumping in her chest. She knew that Allen was behind this.

“What do you want…” Huma’s thoughts were cut off when the bedroom door opened and Bill walked out wrapped in a robe. He knew immediately that something was wrong. Even with her back to him he could feel the tension rolling off her body.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” he walked to Hillary and began to rub her shoulders. He didn’t feel the need to hide from Huma, he knew she was aware of the nature of their relationship. Hillary didn’t speak she just handed him the paper. She didn’t even have to turn around to look at him to know that he was angry. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

“That bastard” he said his teeth clenched.

“Can you give us a moment?” Hillary said to Huma. She left right away, she’d witnessed the former president’s temper before and she did not want to be party to it again. When Hillary turned Bill was pacing, his posture was tight and he looked like he was ready to pounce. “Bill listen to me” she had to diffuse the situation.

“That piece of shit did this. No one else would have dared to come into our bedroom” she noticed he called the bedroom ours, but she knew now was not the time to bring that little fact up.

“Please listen to me. Don’t do anything to make this worse” she reached out for his arm, but he avoided her touch.

“I will not deal with this. He must pay for this” she shook her head.

“Bill he’s my husband” he snatched around, eyes blazing.

“You think this is ok?” he turned his ire on her.

“No I don’t think this is ok. I’m just saying we can’t make this worse” he ran his fingers through his hair angrily.

“We don’t know if he did this, but if he did I have to work with my staff to fix it. I am president now and this is all on me” he shook his head.

“I won’t allow you to go through this alone. You are carrying my child and I love you. This is something that we will face together” she walked to him and hugged him tightly.

“I am grateful for what you’re trying to do but Bill I must face this alone. Having you by myside would only make things worse” he huffed in annoyance and she knew that he wouldn’t really relent. Bill defiant to the end.

“Hillary I will give you a chance to do this your way but if anyone comes at you” she silenced his thoughts with a quick kiss.

“Let me talk to him” he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Bill grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom.

<><><><><><><> 

She’d requested that he take a meeting with her. He knew that the article in the Post would get her attention. Allen strode confidently into her private office. Hillary did not stand to greet him not because she was being rude but because she felt self-conscious about her body. She knew she was showing and the last thing she wanted was Allen finding out.

“Thank you for coming” he didn’t speak just stood and stared at her. “I understand you are angry, but I thought we were going to try to do this amicably” he pushed away from the door and sat down across from her.

“Well you thought wrong. I thought the American public deserved to know what type of person you were. They need to know that he’s a weakness and therefore a liability”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want for you not to have cheated on me”

“Well I can’t go back in time. Allen please don’t do this, I’m willing to give you whatever you want”

“I don’t want anything from you” Hillary sighed she knew that this was going to get ugly. “You don’t get it do you?” she frowned slightly. He sighed and continued. “You were absolutely broken when we got together. Bill Clinton destroyed nearly every fiber of self-worth you had and I put you back together and this is how you repay me?” Hillary was annoyed at the assertion that Allen felt he was singlehandedly responsible for her being able to heal. Yes, he helped but it was her own inner resolve that pushed her towards the healing she needed.

“Allen I appreciate the time we have spent together, but let us be honest here. I told you in the beginning when you began to pursue me that I didn’t know if I’d ever be able to love you. That my heart would probably always belong to him. You said you were ok with that and that you just wanted to be in my life. I tried so hard to love you as you love me. I tried to be what you deserved in the end I failed. I love him and there is nothing or no one that can change that. You may think it stupid or weak of me and you may be correct but that doesn’t change my heart” Allen sat back in his chair and regarded her. His gaze baring down on her making her feel uncomfortable.

“This is how we end with an I told you so?” Hillary was losing her patience with him. She knew that she was wrong to have had an affair with Bill, but to her Allen was being unreasonable and she had no clue what he wanted from her.

“No this is not an I told you so this is an I hope that we can go on without any more drama. I know that you are hurting but putting that story in the Post was pretty low” he rolled his eyes.

“Because having him in my bed wasn’t?” she bit the inside of her jaw.

“Well now that this is out in the open I really don’t see any point in trying to prolong anything. I’ll have my lawyer contact yours” she stared at him and he knew the conversation was over. When his daughter suggested that he go this route he knew it was for revenge on her part but on his part, he hoped it would shame her into taking him back, this was not how he planned for things to go. If she wanted a war, then a war she would get.

 


	11. Chapter 11

She sagged into a nearby chair the moment she walked out of the press room. She’d been grilled for twenty straight minutes about her affair with Bill, although she never really owned up to having an affair. Bill had been miffed that she even wanted to do the press conference. He didn’t think that she owed any explanations to anyone.

“Ma’am do you need anything?” her agent was by her side in an instant.

“No, I’m just exhausted. I will be fine” he nodded but didn’t leave her side. Hillary took a moment to compose herself. She grabbed her stomach and couldn’t stop a smile when she felt the little flutter of a kick. It was her first time feeling it. She briefly thought that she wished Bill was around to share in this with her, but the reality of their situation came flooding back into her conscience. She really had no clue how she was going to handle the fall out of this thing.

It was clear that Allen was not going to go quietly into the night and there was only so long that she could continue to hide her pregnancy. The picture of them in the Post had caused a scandal, but she knew her pregnancy would be worse. Speaking of, Hillary had to prepare for her trip to see Chelsea. She and Bill were going to break the news to her about the baby. She’d been surprisingly calm about everything that was going on, that was until she found out about the baby.

Hillary gained enough strength to get to the Residence. When she arrived, she was notified that Bill had called several times and he seemed irritated. She wasn’t shocked about that, but she couldn’t deal with him right now. She was older now and this pregnancy combined with all the stress she was dealing with was causing her to be more tired than she usually was.

Hillary began to prepare for her trip to England. She was in her closet trying to figure out what to bring when Huma appeared in the doorway holding her phone. Hillary rolled her eyes, she knew it was him.

“It’s muted” she said knowing Hillary wanted to speak freely.

“Tell him I’m busy” Huma smiled tightly at her.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that. He’s very ummm” she stopped talking not sure how to describe the pissy moody the former president was in without being disrespectful. Hillary sighed and motioned for the phone.  Huma gave her the phone and quickly left the room.

“Hello” before she could say anything else he launched into a tirade.

“Are you trying to ignore me? I saw how tired you looked, you should have listened to me. They’re crucifying you on all the news stations that press conference didn’t help…”

“Bill” he continued. Hillary took a deep breath.  “Bill….Bill!” he stopped in midsentence. “Just stop ok. I’m president and I will handle this how I see fit” he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before blowing out an annoyed breath.

“I’m trying to help” he said tightly.

“I don’t need it. I know what I’m doing” she still felt like she had to keep him at arms length for much deeper reasons than her and Allen. Even though she was having his child she wasn’t sure if she could have anything else with him. There was still a deep distrust and a relationship could not survive without trust.

“Fine then, are we still taking separate flights to see Chelsea” his annoyance wrapped around every letter.

“Yes”

“Whatever I’ll see you next week”

“Seriously that’s how you’re going to act?” she was scowling at his antics.

“Yes, it’s clear you don’t want my help or even my advice. You have it all figured out now don’t you Hillary” she hated his condescending tone.

“Fine I will see you next week” she didn’t give him a chance to respond before disconnecting the call which only served to piss him off more.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary’s plane was delayed due to a last minute meeting so Bill made it to England before her. When she arrived he and Chelsea were having dinner and she stilled herself for his attitude. They hadn’t spoken since the day of the press conference. Chelsea stood and hugged her mom tightly. She squinted her eyes looking her mom over there was something different. She noticed it in the press conference but she hadn’t been able to figure it out. Hillary noticed her appraisal and felt self-conscious. She pulled her jacket away from her stomach. Even though the purpose of the trip was to tell Chelsea she didn’t want it to come out like this.

“We thought you’d be a little later so we started dinner without you” Hillary rubbed her arm.

“That’s fine sweetie. I’m pretty tired so I’m just going to go to my room and rest” they were all staying at a rental for the trip. Hillary kissed Chelsea’s cheek before leaving the room. Chelsea looked over at her dad confused by the fact that her parents hadn’t spoken to each other at all.

“Everything ok?” Bill nodded but she knew that there was something wrong. She decided to leave it to them.  Bill stayed up and chatted with Chelsea but his thoughts were on the woman in the upstairs bedroom. He excused himself and decided to go set things straight with Hillary.

<><><><><> 

She was lying in bed her mind going a million miles a minute. This situation had her so confused. Seeing Bill again made her feel torn. She wanted him so, but there would always be that nagging suspicion. Her thoughts were interrupted when her room door began to creep open. She thought it was Chelsea until he appeared in the door, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. She sat up in bed and they stared at each other.

“I’m done with this Hillary” he said tightly. “You need to decide right now are we going to be together or not. I’m not interested in being jerked around any longer” Hillary bit her bottom lip not believing his gall.

“William are you kidding me right now? You’re coming to me giving me ultimatums. Have you forgotten why we’re in this mess in the first place?” he blew out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“There it is and I thought when you told me you’d forgiven me that it was true”

“Forgave you, but didn’t forget what you did and how you hurt me”

“So it’s over and we’re just going to be parents to our children and nothing more?”

“Bill this isn’t why we came here” he bit his bottom lip.

“Stop stalling” he raised his voice slightly. “Is this over? Do you not want me?” his voice strained with the emotion that he was trying to hold back. He’d been so hopeful that they would be able to repair their relationship and he’d worked so hard to be the man she deserved only to have his past sins come back to snatch it all away from him. Hillary looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in a long time and her heart skipped a beat. Bill had always been what some would call a cad, she knew he was trouble from the moment she met him, but now there was something different in his eyes. There was a vulnerability, an uncertainty, longing and fear. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart beat increased and soon the baby was kicking. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, his gaze followed her movements. Hillary stood from the bed and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. His eyes lit up when he felt their baby kicking. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her unsure.

“I love you Bill. I will always love you, sometimes it scares me how much I love you. I don’t know how to not love you and I tried to fix myself by marrying Allen and all I did was cause everyone more pain. I shouldn’t have tried to run away from my feelings and should have just faced them head on. I have no idea what the future holds, but it’s not realistic for me to continue to pretend like I’m not affected by you, that I don’t desire you. I want you with every breath and every cell in my body. I won’t lie I wish I could just turn my back on you and pretend this thing isn’t happening, but it is even if I weren’t pregnant I can’t walk away from you” Bill was momentarily stunned by her confession before he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

“I won’t let you down this time Hill, I will be the man you deserve” she pulled away from him slightly.

“Bill we have to let the divorce happen though before we make any announcements” his jaw clenched. “The whole Post article was bad enough, but I need to try to contain this as much as possible and us traipsing around with my pregnant belly isn’t going to help matters. I need to let this whole thing blow over before we add more fuel to the fire” he knew she was right.

“I have to stay away?” his voice was strained.

“Yes, you need to stay away, we can’t have another incident like last week” they both knew that was going to be easier said than done, but they also knew it had to be this way.

“OK” he nodded. Then a smile broke out on his face, happy that he’d at least have his girl back. “Tomorrow we tell Chelsea about the little bean here” his hand skimmed her stomach.

“Yes we tell Chelsea” Bill leaned and kissed her softly, which began to get heated. She pushed him away gently. He leaned his forehead against her.

“I know” he kissed her again before they said their goodnights and he left the room.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update but it felt like a good place to stop this chapter and transition to the road ahead. Thank you all for reading and commenting not only on this fic but my others as well. It is much appreciated.

Chelsea sat nervously in the living room. Her parents called her down early and said they needed to speak with her. She already knew about their affair, actually the whole world knew about it, and she couldn’t fathom what else they’d need to have a meeting with her about.

Bill and Hillary sat across from Chelsea on the sofa. They noted she looked as nervous as they did. They suddenly felt like teenagers having to tell their mother that they were pregnant. Chelsea looked back and forth between her parents, their nervous stricken faces making this situation nearly unbearable.

“Ok spit it out. What is going on?” she finally said looking between them. They turned to each other trying to figure out which one of them would tell their daughter what they’d done. They felt stupid both had stared down dictators without flinching but they’re grown daughter had them nervous.

“Well honey you see…” Hillary started and then stopped, weighing her words carefully. Chelsea frowned and sat back in her chair, arms folded tightly across her chest.

“What your mom is trying to say is” Bill stopped and scratched his head. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

“I mean come on with it. How bad could it be you two have already been plastered across every newspaper in bed with each other, dad you got caught with an intern and was impeached” she said incredulously Sometimes she couldn’t believe her life. She loved her parents dearly but they were absolutely ridiculous at times.

“Your mother is pregnant” Bill suddenly blurted out. Hillary looked at him wide eyed and he shrugged sheepishly. The pressure of the moment getting to him. Chelsea sat with her hand covering her mouth, that was the last thing she expected.

“Honey I know this is shocking” she began to shake her head and stood from the chair, pacing.

“Are you two serious right now?” she finally broke her silence. “I just can’t even…” she shook her head. Bill and Hillary remained silent, letting her work through her shock. She finally turned to them. “What is the plan?” she pulled herself together like her parents had taught her and tucked her emotions away.

“The divorce has to happen before anyone finds out I’m pregnant”

“And I guess it goes without saying that dad is the father?” Bill sat up straighter.

“Yes, I’m the father” he said proudly. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

“Dad this is not the time for your male ego. You shouldn’t be proud about knocking her up, again while she’s married to another man” this was going about how they figured. Chelsea was scolding them for their recklessness, but they knew at the end of the day she’d support them. Bill was deflated and he sagged back into the cushions of the sofa, knowing she was right.

“We are so sorry that we’re putting you through yet another scandal” she waved her mother off and sat back in the chair.

“I knew this was going to happen. I don’t even know why the two of you bothered getting a divorce. Everyone, well I guess everyone except Allen it seems, knew that you wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other. I don’t know if it’s a great love story, an addiction or both, but it is what it is and I’ve accepted it long ago. It’s clear you two need to stay off the streets” if the situation wasn’t so serious they’d have a big laugh at her characterization of their relationship. “So, mother when your divorce from Allen is finalized I guess I’ll be planning a baby shower and a wedding?” they slowly turned towards one another, the thought hadn’t crossed their minds. Chelsea scoffed. “Oh, come on you know that you’re getting remarried” she threw her hands up.

Chelsea stood once again and walked to her mom, she bent and hugged her neck, before kissing her cheek, she did the same to Bill.

“I love you two and I’m kinda, sorta, maybe really excited about having a baby sister or brother, although technically I should be the one having kids, but when have we ever done anything in a conventional manner?” she smiled at them lightening the mood. They were glad that she didn’t hate them or want to disown them and she’d stand by their side through this mess. They hated that she had to go through something like this again, but as she said it is what it is. 

“We’re so sorry to put you through another scandal honey” she waved her mom off.

“I’m just glad that I had you two as parents to prepare me for when things aren’t easy. I will be fine. I just want you to be ok mom and my little sibling” she said placing her hand on Hillary’s tiny bump, at that moment the baby kicked and Chelsea smiled. Chelsea had a group meeting to get to and she left her parents alone. Once she was gone they let out a collective sigh.

“That went better than I thought” Bill said hesitantly.

“Well she didn’t put us over her knee” Hillary replied dryly. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“We’re a mess you know that right?” he said through his laughter as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“I know” she nodded while still laughing. They were happy that they had this moment of levity because they both knew that the months ahead were going to be tough and would test all their resolve.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so all the drama begins

1 Month Later

“I’m telling you what I know” Allen stared at his daughter still not believing what she was saying.

“Honey that just can’t be. I mean…” his thoughts trailed off. Mena pulled up a picture on her iPad and thrust it at her dad.

“Look at the differences. I’m telling you dad she’s pregnant” his heart thudded in his chest. Mena looked at her dad and noticed momentarily that he seemed to be getting his hopes up. “Dad you know if she’s hiding this from you that it’s not yours, right?” his world came crashing down around him once again.

“I’m relieved that I’m not the father. I can move on with my life quicker, no ties to that woman anymore” she hugged her dads neck.

“This explains why she’s been trying to hurry the divorce along. She didn’t want this out, but it is and you can’t just let her get away with yet another humiliation” Mena had revenge in her eyes. She never liked Hillary and always felt that she wasn’t good enough for her dad. She wanted her parents back together and felt that they were on their way when Hillary came into his life. It made her even angrier that she would betray her dad.

“I should confront her” he stood and was ready to call his lawyer. Mena stopped him she had something else in mind.

<><><><><><> 

Bill sat in his Brooklyn office reading foundation documents. He’d come in early for a meeting and hadn’t had a chance to look at the day’s news or newspapers. He looked up briefly when his aide came in with a stack of newspapers. He noticed he looked a little nervous.

“Everything ok?” Jonathan knew that his boss hadn’t seen the news from the day otherwise everyone would have known about it.

“Yes, sir. Here are your papers” Bill was confused about why Jonathan would be nervous around him. He’d worked for him for a long time.

“Thank you” Jonathan put the papers down and hightailed it out of the office. Bill was about to go back to reading his documents when the headline on the New York Times caught his eye.

**President Clinton pregnant with estranged husband’s child**

Bill dropped the documents and snatched the paper up. His eyes scanned the headline and following article quickly and he felt the anger flowing through his veins. He reached over and grabbed his phone, dialing the private number for Hillary quickly.

The phone rang and rang, then finally went to voicemail. He smashed the receiver down and jumped out of his chair and began to pace.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary sat in the Oval Office looking as shell shocked as she felt. Never in a million years did she think that Allen would do this. She wasn’t even sure how he found out she was pregnant. There was buzzing all around her, staff trying to come up with a plan to stymie this story before it took off, but it was already in every newspaper on the front page and the lead on all the news stations.

“We have to make a statement” Huma stood in front of Hillary. Hillary turned a glassy eyed gaze her way. She was so very tired of all of this, of Allen, of having to explain everything. She was tired.

“No statement” she replied softly. Huma furrowed her brow.

“But ma’am”

“I said no statement” she raised her voice causing all activity and conversation to cease. She stood from the sofa and walked defiantly out of the Oval. She kept her head held high, biting the inside of her jaw to keep it all in until she reached her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and slid to the floor. The emotions overwhelming her. She gasped for air as she pulled at her suit jacket. Hillary pressed her head against the unyielding door as the emotions took over her. It was all just too much for her. She counted to ten over and over in her head trying to calm herself. Finally, when she was able to get some air into her lungs she rolled onto her knees crawling over to the phone on her bedside table, not trusting her legs. Hillary pulled at the cord until the receive fail onto the floor. She reached her hand up and dialed the number that she knew almost as well as she knew her birthdate. The phone barely rang before she heard his voice.

“Hillary, you ok baby?” there was silence and his anxiety heightened. “Sweetie” then he heard it, a sound that nearly broke him. A heavy breath followed by a broken sob. “I’m coming” he said simply and the line went dead.

Everyone was worried about her. She’d been sequestered in her bedroom for hours. Huma tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t respond. She only heard the occasional sniffle. Even though the circus around all of this would get worse, she was relieved to her that Bill was on his way. She knew he was the only one that could take care of her right now.

Bill strode quickly through the White House until he reached the Residence. Huma had set up vigil in the living room until he arrived. When she saw him she stood and nodded as she left the living quarters and made sure that no one interrupted them. Bill walked to the bedroom door and not surprisingly the door was locked.

“Hill it’s me baby” he said into the door. After a moment, he heard the familiar snicker of a lock being disengaged. When he opened the door, she had already made it back into bed. The room was dark save for the orange glow from the setting sun that filtered through the slightly open curtains. He closed and locked the door behind him. He slowly walked toward the bed giving her a chance to stop him, but she didn’t. He removed his shoes and climbed into the bed behind her, pulling her tightly against his body as he kissed the side of her face. “I’m going to fix this ok” she drew in a shaky breath and shook her head. “No, you’ve taken care of me for decades it’s my turn to return the favor. Let me deal with this and you just focus on taking care of yourself and little one” Hillary knew how Bill could be and that worried her. He was fiercely protective and she knew Allen was in his crosshairs. Hillary turned over in his arms to face him. His heart broke looking at her red swollen sad eyes.

“I can’t let you put yourself out there like this. I should have been honest to begin” he pulled her tighter to him as she started to get emotional again.

“He had no right and to lie and say that the baby is his, what the fuck does he think he’s going to get out of this. And how did he find out anyway?” Bill growled out. Hillary looked up at him again.

“I don’t know how he found out and I’m sure this was just a ploy to destroy me, humiliate and embarrass me as he feels I’ve done to him” Bill wouldn’t hear of her defending him.

“No, he is not justified in doing this” she knew the unspoken thought in his head….he would pay.

“Bill I need you” she said simply. He looked at her knowing what she was telling him. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

“And I will be here for you, no matter what” Hillary buried her face into his chest and he pulled her closely. The unborn child growing inside of her stirred restlessly. His large hand smoothed up and down her back as he tried to calm her. Her body finally relaxed and he knew she was asleep, his mind could not rest and he thought over and over how he was going to bring Allen to his knees.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be reading journal articles but alas I am not. This one is nearly finished. I think the next chapter will be its last. Thanks for reading and commenting on all my fics.

He leafed through all the information he’d been provided. He smirked this was exactly what he needed. Allen had another thing coming if he thought he was going to put Hillary through anymore hell. He knew that she didn’t want him to do this, but sometimes he had to take matters into his own hands. Despite what everyone thought Hillary was much more of a softy than he was, she believed in the fundamental good of people, with a little coxing and negotiation people could be persuaded to do the right thing. He did not share that belief. Bill felt that unfortunately some people were just rotten. And instead of trying to make them be the good they weren’t you just had to contain them.

Bill was prepared to contain Allen. While he wasn’t of the opinion that Allen was an evil man, he did know that he was allowing someone to influence his actions and as such he would use that someone to get him to leave his family alone.

<><><><><> 

“Allen I don’t understand why you said what you did?” Hillary decided to try to reason with Allen. She wasn’t ready to tell him that she was indeed pregnant, she wasn’t ready to tell the world, but she needed to understand his motivations.

“Are you pregnant?” Hillary stared at him not answering. He laughed and shook his head. “You do know that this isn’t something you can hide forever and since I’m still your husband that child is legally mine even if not biologically. Which I’m not so sure it’s not mine biologically” he still had hope that maybe the child was his and his marriage to Hillary would be saved.

“We need to just move on Allen. I..” he jumped up.

“Move on Hillary! You want to just pretend like I never happened, but that’s not going to happen” she looked at him confused by his behavior.

“I’m not trying to pretend like you never happened, but we know that our marriage is over. I would like to allow both of us to start to heal. The longer this goes on the harder that will be” he shook his head.

“You want to hurry this divorce along so you can marry him before that bastard child is born” Hillary’s eyes widened, but she still didn’t confirm her pregnancy to him. She knew that he had a strong suspicion that she was pregnant, but he didn’t know for sure and she’d keep it that way.

“I have taken responsibility for what I’ve done, both personally and publicly.”

“You think that’s enough that you did a press conference where you evaded all questions about you fucking Bill and now you’re trying to sit there and pretend like you aren’t knocked up with his child. I mean fuck Hillary was it not bad enough that you couldn’t keep your legs closed, you didn’t have the decency to use protection. I mean damn did you not care about my health, with his history he probably has a disease” Hillary’s jaw clicked with anger. “I probably need to get tested” she placed her hands on her desk and stood, her eyes blazing.

“No need Allen. After having Bill inside me I remembered what it felt like to be fucked by a man and I didn’t let you touch me again because I knew it would be a waste of my time” her voice was low and biting. He gasped at her words. His nose flared.

“You’ll pay for this, both of you” he stormed out of her office. She knew she shouldn’t have said what she did, but she was tired of him and this entire situation, enough was enough.

<><><><><><> 

Bill seethed when Hillary told him about her encounter with Allen. He knew that he made the right choice. He grabbed the folder on his desk before leaving his office. Bill got into his waiting sedan and instructed the driver where to take him. He wasn’t expected and he wouldn’t be welcome, but he didn’t care.

He slid out of the car flanked by his agents. One of them led the group and rang the doorbell of Allen’s townhouse. He’d rented it when he left the White House. Allen opened the door and knew immediately who was there.

“There is nothing to talk about” he tried to slam the door but the agent blocked it. Bill stepped into his townhouse brushing past him.

“There is a lot to talk about” he stated walking further into the house and leaving Allen standing at the door.

Allen sat shell shocked as he looked at the information Bill had. He didn’t try to deny its authenticity. He really thought he’d buried this information where no one could find it.

“I guess by the look on your face it’s all true” Bill stated his voice even. Allen looked into his cold blue eyes.

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want Allen” Allen shook his head.

“You’re a father Bill, you wouldn’t do this to my daughter” Bill bucked his eyes.

“I am a father Allen and because I will do anything to protect my family I would do this to your daughter. Anyway, she did this to herself. She embezzled money from the hospitals charitable board and you covered it up. You’ve covered up her misdeeds time and again so that makes you as guilty as she” Bill’s face was devoid of any emotion or empathy. Allen swallowed weighing his options in his head. Bill had the information, but would he really use it.

“If you release this information that puts Hillary in an uncomfortable position. Her husband and stepdaughter are criminals and she had no clue” Bill smirked and stood up moving to the fireplace, he looked at all of Allen’s pictures before turning to him.

 “I knew you’d say that, turn to page eight” he said turning back to the mantel. He heard a gasp from Allen and he had to bite his lip to stop the smile that wanted to spread on his face. Bill turned back to him. “Just a few short months ago, you lied to Hillary and told her that you needed to stay in D.C. to head up a conference, but what you were really doing was covering up for your other daughters’ hit and run in which she killed someone while texting” Allen dropped his head into his hands. He knew that he was cornered.

“What do you want?”

“Take whatever settlement that Hillary is willing to offer you. Give her the divorce, retract what you sid about her being pregnant with your child and go quietly into the night” Allen looked up at Bill with tears in his eyes.

“You’re an evil man. You two deserve each other”

“You call it evil I call it protecting my family. And at least I never covered up my daughter stealing from a charity or killing someone… oh wait because she’d never do that” Bill headed towards the exit.

“You forgot your folder” Allen stated trying to find out if there were any copies, he turned to Allen.

“Keep it I have copies” Bill left the house without another word to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue. Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading and commenting.

Bill strode confidently into the White House. Staffers stopped and looked at the former president. It was the first time that he’d been so brazen. He knew that Allen would cause no further trouble. He was on a mission and nothing would stop him from accomplishing it.

He arrived at the residence. She was in the living watching tv, a policy binder open on her lap. He cleared his throat. She turned surprised to see him. She made motion to get up but he held his hand up to stop her.

“What are you doing here?” Bill walked and stood in front of her.

“I’m taking you out” she shook her head.

“Bill you know that’s not possible” he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the sofa.

“Go get dressed” he said as he kissed her lips softly. She looked at him suspiciously.

“William Jefferson Clinton what are you up to?” he just smiled at her. She knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of him. “Fine, at least tell me how I should dress”

“However you like”

<><><><><><> 

He had in fact arranged for them to go out. The drive to wherever they were going took over an hour. Twenty minutes into the ride she stopped asking him about where they were going, she knew he wasn’t going to tell her. She sat back and watched the scenery change from city, to rural and her curiosity was peaked further.

“Are you sure they’re going the right way?” she looked over at him. He sat just staring at her.

“Yes, they’re going the right way sweetie” she poked her lips out in annoyance. She hated surprises and wanted to know where they were going.

“What did you say to Allen?” she looked over at him.

“That’s not important, just know he won’t be bothering you anymore” Hillary turned her entire body towards him. He knew she was not going to let this go.

“That’s not what I asked” the car stopped and he looked over her shoulder out the window.

“We’re here” he clapped his hand. Bill tried to open the door, but she stopped him.

“I want to know what you did” he sighed.

“Sweetie, just know I took care of things. You don’t need to be involved. Let’s just enjoy tonight” he gave her that puppy dog look and she melted.

They exited the car and walked hand in hand down a dimly lit path. Bill made sure that the path was cleared of anything that may cause her to fall beforehand. The more they walked she started to hear water. She wasn’t even sure where they were. When they finally reached the shore, her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught. She looked at him in awe.

“How?” Hillary couldn’t believe he’d brought her to a place that looked so much like the lake country of England where he’d first proposed to her.

“I have my ways” he grabbed her hand and they began to walk a little further down until they reached a lighted clearing. He turned to her again. “I loved you then, I love you now, I will love you forever. You are my soul, everything that I need despite not realizing and at times not appreciating it. More than I could ever deserve. I know what it’s like to live without you and for me that’s not living at all. I will never take you for granted again and I will not squander the second chance I’ve been blessed with” he took her hand and slowly sank to his knee. Her breath caught and tears welled in her eyes. “Hillary Diane Rodham would you do me the honor of becoming my wife again?” he pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it. She laid her eyes on an emerald cut diamond that was about three carats and set in platinum.

“Yes, Bill I will marry you” he slid the ring onto her finger. He rose from his knee and pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her. They stood in each other’s embrace just letting the world around them fade away.

The surprises weren’t over. They walked back to the car and drove a few miles away from the lake. Hillary was never really a jewelry person, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off the ring, it was so pretty. He kissed her temple.

“You like it?” his voice was low; the sound went straight between her legs. It had been awhile since they’d been intimate.

“I love it and I love you” she turned to him and kissed him hotly, taking him off guard. He pulled back.

“Hold that thought” the car finally stopped again and Hillary could make out a stone structure. He led her out of the car and up a walk way to a small stone cottage. She smiled at the charming little place. “We’re staying here tonight. Don’t worry everything’s been secured and if anyone needs you they know where to find you” Bill grabbed her hand and led her up the short walkway. They entered the warm cozy house, the fireplace was roaring in the living room.  He swung her around into his embrace, his lips skimmed over hers as his hand splayed across her back. “Are you happy?” he said as they swayed softly.

“Yes, the happiest I’ve ever been” his lips became more insistent against hers until her lips parted slightly and he slipped his tongue in, their tongues tangled together. He suddenly reached down and lifted her up into his arms.

“Bill, put me down!” he just shook his head as he headed to the back of the cottage towards the master bedroom. He kicked the door closed once he crossed the threshold. Bill slowly and lovingly laid her down on the bed as if she was the most delicate thing in the world.

He leaned down and kissed her, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Hillary worked quickly on the buttons of his shirt. Bill disengaged from her just long enough to pull her shirt over her head. He placed his hands on either side of her growing belly marveling at the thought of another life growing inside of her. Hillary pulled his shirt out of his pants, tugging it down his arms until it joined his jacket on the floor. She stood up and pulled back from the kiss. Her gaze trailed down his face, to his chest. She used her fingertips to slowly trace the scar on his chest from his bypass surgery. Hillary leaned in and lightly kissed the scar. She was so tender, tears sprang forth.

“I love you so much” she murmured against him. She flattened her tongue and brushed against his nipple causing him to suck in a breath. Hillary’s hand trailed down his stomach until she reached the front of his pants. She grabbed his hard cock, his hips bucked against her. Bill pulled her away from him and laid her back on the bed. He unfastened his belt and then quickly removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers.

He climbed onto the bed next to her. She rolled over and he pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips finding hers again. She wound her leg over his hips until he was settled between her thighs. Bill snaked her hands around, unfastening her bra and drawing it down her arms, they only parted long enough for him to remove the bra. He licked and then sucked her nipple. She threw her head back in ecstasy. He rolled her onto her back and straddled her. He pulled down her pants along with her underwear. Bill slowly opened her legs and stared at her glistening folds.

“Touch yourself” the sound of his voice and the words he spoke causing a rush of want to flood her body. She slowly moved her hand down her body taking time to roll her nipples between her fingers before trailing down further. He watched her every move with dilated pupils, his cock straining against his boxers and pre-cum dripping.

She reached the hot juncture between her legs, slowly sliding her fingers through the chestnut curls. Hillary used one hand to part her lips giving him an unobstructed view of the delicious pink. She used her other to dip down into her opening, then slowly moving it up her sex until she reached the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her finger pressed into her clit and she sucked in a breath before moaning. She circled her clit, her hips starting to move with the rhythm. He could tell from the blush that colored her creamy skin that she was getting close.

Bill grabbed her hands. He brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. He licked his lips in delight. Hillary grabbed the waist band of his boxers and hastily pushed them down his hips. He raised up until they were off his body. She grabbed him in her tiny hand moving up and down his shaft, she used her thumb to collect the liquid at his tip, spreading it over his length. He moved his hips in time with her hand until he felt himself about to lose control. He placed his hand over hers to still her motions.  Bill bent and kissed her neck up to her ear until he reached her mouth again. Their tongues dueled. He covered her body with his being careful not to put too much weight on her belly. He pulled her leg against his side as he sank his hardness into her heat. They moaned in unison, she immediately started to clench him.

He moved slowly inside of her, her nails clawing into his back. He knew she wouldn’t last long she was always extra sensitive when she was pregnant. His hips moved slowly, but steady.

“I can’t hold it much longer” she stated breathlessly.

 “It’s ok sweetie come for me, come for your man” with one more stroke she pressed her head into the pillow and groaned. He loved watching her beautiful face in the throes of passion. He buried his face in her neck as he continued to thrust onto her. He felt her become wetter and he slipped in deeper. It didn’t take long for her to lose control again. Bill pulled out of her.

“Get on your knees” he helped her onto her knees before he slid back into her. He looked down and watched his glistening member move in and out of her. Bill reached underneath and fondled her breasts before sliding down and rubbing her slit. She almost immediately came again, her arousal gathered around his cock and dripped down onto the sheets, the room was filled with the sound of their ragged breathing, exhalations of ecstasy and the sound of his hardness moving inside of her wet heat. He pulled back out of her and moved her onto her back, grabbing her legs and placing them over his shoulder as he pushed inside of her again. He knew this time he couldn’t last long. Hillary reached up and grabbed his forearms, her thumb digging into his flesh. His movements picked up, his balls slapped against her ass, he felt his sac tightening signaling he was almost there.

He removed her legs from his shoulders before settling back between them. He angled his hips until he he was rubbing her g-spot. She hissed and then bit her bottom lip as the heat spread throughout her body and was almost too much to bear.

“I want you to come for me baby. Come all over my cock, show me how good I make you feel” Hillary threw her arms around his neck, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck as the pleasure nearly became too much. She pushed her hips against his, her heels dug into the bed. Bill angled his movements until he was rubbing both her g-spot and clit, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed his name. Her clenching depths took him over the edge. He filled her with his essence. “Fuck Hillary so damn good!”

Bill dropped his sweaty forehead against hers as they fought to catch their breaths. He rolled off her, bringing her body against his, kissing her forehead. They could feel the others heart thudding against their chest.

“That was…mind blowing” her words stated breathlessly. He rubbed her back lazily, a silly smile on his face as his body began to calm. He felt her relax into his embrace. Bill grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over them. Hillary intertwined her legs with his and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He kissed her forehead.

“I love you so.”

“I love you Billy.” Their eyes fluttered closed out of sheer exhaustion, both physically and mentally. They knew the road ahead would not be easy, but they also knew that they were at their best and strongest when they were together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end thanks for reading and commenting. I have another story in the works although it's a little dark so I will wait a bit before posting.

“I look terrible” she stood in the mirror, turning side to side. Her stomach was out to there. “What possessed me to wear white, I look like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man” Chelsea buried her face in her flowers, not wanting her mom to see her laughing. She composed herself.

“Mom you look beautiful” Hillary looked at her rolling her eyes.

“You’re only saying that because I’m your mother” she tugged at her dress again. Chelsea walked up and stood behind her mom.

“He’s going to just melt looking at you” she turned to Chelsea smiling.

“I can’t believe I’m about to marry your dad…again and I’m pregnant with his child….”

“Again” they said in unison. They both started laughing.

“I’m so happy for you two” Hillary smiled, the tears started to flow.

“I’m so emotional, ugh pregnancy hormones” Chelsea dabbed at her mother’s face careful not to smear her makeup. She looked over at the clock sitting on the table.

“It’s time to get this show on the road” Hillary took a deep breath and nodded. Chelsea walked out. She stood in the mirror again cradling her distended belly. She grabbed her stomach when a pain shot through. Her eyes widened. She took a few cleansing breaths. She surmised that it was Braxton Hicks. She was scheduled for a cesarean in two weeks.

Hillary stepped away from the mirror, grabbing her flowers. She heard the violin playing the soft strains of _The Way You Look Tonight_ the song they’d chosen as the wedding march. She thought the fact that this was her third wedding, granted two of them were to the same man, that she shouldn’t have the wedding march.

Bill’s smile spread across his face when he saw her walking down the aisle. It was absolutely a miracle that they were here, and he’d cherish every second of it. She reached him and he grabbed her hand, kissing it tenderly. They turned to their minister and began the ceremony. As the ceremony concluded Chelsea averted her eyes knowing what was about to happen. Bill pulled Hillary into a hug, and planted a full kiss on her lips. Their guests cheered and clapped. He grabbed her hand and they headed down the aisle, but she suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” she looked up from the ground.

“My water just broke” his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“What? Are you sure?” she looked at him. “Ok, of course you’re sure” their guest started to wonder what was going on.  “So we have a little change of plans. Looks like the little one wanted to be in on the celebration. Her water just broke” he announced to the guests. Everyone was in silent shock and then they erupted in cheers.

The secret service helped Hillary back into the house. They didn’t want to have the wedding at the White House, but with security concerns it was the best option.

“I need to get out of my dress” he helped her undress, helping her into a loose-fitting dress just as another contraction overtook her. Bill had been bent trying to unclasp her shoes when the contraction came on, Hillary reached down and grabbed his hair, it was the only thing close to her. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out as she tightly gripped. When the contraction was over she released him. He quickly stood up, a section of his hair standing straight up. He looked around trying to find something for her to grip, but before he could find anything another contraction came. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. Her tiny hand squeezed so hard he thought she would break his wrist.

“Sweetie let me get you something to hold onto” he said once she released him. He saw a pair of balled up pantyhose discarded on a bench. He grabbed them and put them in her hand.  A knock on the door signaled that the agents were ready to move her to the hospital.

He opened the door and it was confirmed that they were ready to go. Bill grabbed the bag that Chelsea had brought down from the residence. She’d gone ahead to the hospital. Bill walked out of the room and headed toward the exit.

“Where is President Clinton?” one of the agents turned to him. He frowned.

“I’m President Clinton” the agent stopped and stared at him. He then realized that he meant Hillary. Bill turned and sprinted back to the room. Hillary sat on the sofa staring at him. “Sorry baby I forgot you” he said sheepishly. He helped her off the sofa and walked with her towards the exit.

<><><><><><><> 

Once they reached the hospital, Hillary was expecting to be taken to the OR. The doctor performed an ultrasound and noted that the baby was in the correct position.

“You can have this baby vaginally” she scrunched up her face.

“I had a c-section with Chelsea” the doctor nodded.

“Yes, I know but it’s perfectly safe for you to have the baby vaginally. You’re about five centimeters dilated, your contractions are steady at five minutes apart and the babies heart rate is excellent. I’d suggest maybe walking the hall to see if we can speed things along. Because your water has already broken, we will monitor you for signs of infection” Hillary agreed with the doctor. Once she was gone Bill helped her out of the bed. He felt nervous about her walking the halls, but he remained silent.

“You ok with doing this naturally? Maybe you should ask for some medication.”

“If I get an epidural I can’t walk around. If it ge….” her thoughts were cut off by a strong contraction. She gripped the railing on the wall, her knees bending to steady herself for the full brunt of the pain. Bill saw her bending and panicked. He dove onto the floor and underneath Hillary preparing to catch the baby. Chelsea came around the corner and saw her dad underneath her mother like he was working on a car. Hillary couldn’t respond to his actions because the pain was too bad, but she wanted to kick him for being so ridiculous.

“Dad what are you doing?” he crawled from underneath Hillary.

“Being stupid is what he’s doing” she said when the contraction finally subsided.

“I thought this may be it and I didn’t want the baby to fall on the floor” Hillary rolled her eyes and Chelsea burst out laughing. Hillary walked for a few minutes more, but the increasing contractions prompted her to head back to her room. The doctor re-checked Hillary and she was completely dilated.

“This is moving fast” she said to her doctor. The doctor agreed but assured Hillary that there was nothing to worry about. The room became abuzz with activity. Bill saddled up next to Hillary and grabbed her hand. The doctor instructed her to push on the next contraction. She pushed as hard as she could. Hillary pushed for about ten minutes.

“The baby is crowning” Bill looked down between her legs.

“Hillary the baby has hair!” she rolled her eyes.

“Do you have to act like such a rube?” She pushed until they heard the sweet sound of their baby wailing.

“It’s a boy!” Bill kissed Hillary’s sweaty forehead. They had opted not to find out the sex and was delighted to have a son. Bill cut the babies umbilical cord before he was whisked away to be checked.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” he pushed the sweat soaked hair from her forehead and face. They intertwined their hands as they watched the nurses look over their son. Finally they lifted a swaddled baby and handed him to his father. Bill looked down at the squirmy, pink chubby faced little boy with swollen blue eyes and he chuckled a bit.

“What’s so funny?” Hillary asked him. He looked up at her with a grin on his face.

“He looks like he’s been in a fight” she rolled her eyes.

“Give me my son” she reached out for the baby. Bill placed him into her arms and she looked down at him. She bit her bottom lip. “OK he does look like he’s been in a fight”  they both laughed. Once they sobered she bent down and kissed his chubby cheeks.

“What are we going to name him?” Bill ran his finger down the little boy’s face” Hillary looked up at her husband.

“You don’t want to name him William Jefferson?” Bill just shrugged. He stared at the little boy a while longer.

“How about Jefferson Rodham Clinton” Hillary regarded her son before she smiled.

“I like that, hi little Jefferson” Bill bent and kissed the side of her face as they stood and marveled at the beautiful creation in her arms.

_Fin_


End file.
